


Frühlingsnächte

by dornfelder



Series: Zwei (drei?) Jahreszeiten [2]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder
Summary: Der Frühling in Kalifornien bringt ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen, eine Offenbarung mit weitreichenden Konseqenzen und eine offene Rechnung. Und wirft insgesamt mehr Fragen auf, als Justus lieb ist.





	1. L.A. im Wandel der Zeiten

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel zu ["Novemberschatten"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9390974). Zum besseren Verständnis sollte "Novemberschatten" zuerst gelesen werden.

„Hey“, lautete Bobs Begrüßung. Er betrat die Zentrale mit einer Zeitung in der Hand, die er Justus auf den Tisch knallte. „Sieh dir das an.“ 

„‚Arbeitslosigkeit steigt im Frühjahr‘?“, fragte Justus mit Blick auf den Leitartikel.

„Nein, Schwachkopf. Schau in den Kulturteil.“

Justus blätterte gehorsam durch die L.A. Post. Er runzelte die Stirn. „‚Blaue Woche in der Oper‘?“ 

Bob tippte auf einen Artikel am Rand. „‚Galerieeröffnung in Downtown‘.“ 

Justus wollte gerade eine spöttische Bemerkung über Bobs unerwartetes Interesse an der lokalen Kunstszene machen, als ihm beim Überfliegen des Artikels ein Name ins Auge sprang. Er starrte auf die Zeitung. Dann las er den Artikel komplett.

__

> _Liebhaber der Malerei in L.A. können sich Anfang des Monats auf ein Event der besonderen Art freuen. Die internationale Kultur- und Musikszene hat Downtown schon seit Längerem als neues Szeneviertel ausgemacht. Nun gesellt sich zu den Sehenswürdigkeiten für Kunstfreunde eine weitere: die Galerie Hugenay in der West 9th Street, in direkter Nachbarschaft des Orpheum Theatres. Dort werden in den kommenden Monaten Ausstellungen zu verschiedenen Themenschwerpunkten zu sehen sein, bei denen zeitgenössische Künstler ihre Werke vorstellen._
> 
> _Der Inhaber der Galerie ist kein anderer als der international bekannte Victor Hugenay, der im vergangenen Jahr durch seine Festnahme in Kalifornien in die Schlagzeilen geriet. Bei einem Prozess in Frankreich wurde Hugenay des Kunstdiebstahls für schuldig befunden und zu einer Haftstrafe auf Bewährung verurteilt. Gerüchteweise stand Hugenay auch mit anderen Diebstählen in Verbindung, allerdings konnte ihm eine Beteiligung daran niemals nachgewiesen werden._
> 
> _Nun will der französische Geschäftsmann laut eigener Aussage ein neues Kapitel in seinem Leben aufschlagen. „Ich habe eine bewegte Vergangenheit“, erklärte Hugenay der L.A. Post in einem exklusiven Interview_ (lesen Sie das vollständige Interview auf Seite 14) _. „Ich habe viele Fehler begangen. Aber in Zukunft werde ich mich nur noch im Rahmen des Gesetzes bewegen. Ich hoffe, der Kunstwelt zu beweisen, dass nicht nur die Bilder alter Meister es verdienen, in Museen und privaten Sammlungen zu hängen.“ Ob es Hugenay mit dieser Versicherung ernst ist, bleibt abzuwarten._
> 
> _Die Eröffnung der Galerie findet am 26. März statt. Das Leitmotiv der Eröffnungsausstellung ist so interessant wie ambitioniert: Junge Künstler aus der gesamten Region L.A. werden mit eigenen Werken zum Thema „Los Angeles im Wandel der Zeiten“ zu sehen sein, darunter auch namhafte Szenegrößen wie Tracy Montgomery oder L.C. Fisher. Ob sich die Galerie Hugenay in Downtown dauerhaft halten kann, ist fraglich, allerdings ist davon auszugehen, dass der Name Hugenay allein schon viele Besucher anlocken wird._  
> 

Justus blickte auf. Ihm fehlten die Worte. 

„Lies das Interview“, drängte Bob. 

Stumm blätterte Justus zu Seite 14. Das Interview mit Hugenay nahm eine halbe Seite ein. Drei Fotos waren darauf zu sehen. Auf einem blickte Hugenay lächelnd in die Kamera. Das andere war älter, es zeigte ihn zum Zeitpunkt seiner Verhaftung vor mehr als einem Jahr. Auf dem letzten stand er vor seiner neuen Galerie, den Arm um eine blonde Frau gelegt. Laut Bildunterschrift handelte es sich dabei um Emily van Loven, die Geschäftsführerin. Der oberste Absatz enthielt eine kurze Zusammenfassung von Hugenays Lebenslauf, zumindest das, was der Öffentlichkeit bekannt war. Dann folgten die Fragen der Redaktion und Hugenays Antworten:

>   
>  _R: Mr. Hugenay. Wir freuen uns über die Gelegenheit zum Interview. Sie sind ein Mann, der früher eher das Licht der Öffentlichkeit gescheut hat. Hat sich das nun geändert?_
> 
> _H: Das ist eine sehr taktvolle Umschreibung. Sagen wir doch die Wahrheit: meine Aktivitäten im Bereich des Kunsthandels waren nicht immer ganz legal. Aber nach meiner Verhaftung und meinem öffentlichen Prozess sehe ich keinen Grund mehr, mich zu verstecken. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es eine enorme Erleichterung, mich nicht mehr auf der Flucht zu befinden. All meine früheren Sünden sind ohnehin öffentlich bekannt._
> 
> _R: Alle?_
> 
> _H: Nun, es mag das eine oder andere Geheimnis in meinem Leben geben, das ich nur meinem Beichtvater anvertrauen würde. Wenn ich katholisch wäre._ (Lacht.)
> 
> _R: Mr. Hugenay, Sie stehen kurz vor der Eröffnung einer Kunstgalerie. Böse Zungen würden behaupten, Sie seien der Letzte, dem Kuratoren, Künstler und Privatsammler ihre Bilder anvertrauen sollten. Was würden Sie diesen Leuten antworten?_
> 
> _H: Ich habe eine bewegte Vergangenheit, das ist wahr. Ich habe viele Fehler begangen. Aber in Zukunft werde ich mich nur noch im Rahmen des Gesetzes bewegen._
> 
> _R: Das werden Ihnen nicht alle auf Anhieb glauben._
> 
> _H: Das ist mir bewusst. Ich erwarte es auch gar nicht. Aber ich möchte den Menschen, die mir misstrauen, so viel sagen: Geben Sie mir eine Chance, Sie von meiner Aufrichtigkeit zu überzeugen._
> 
> _R: Wie sind Sie als Franzose darauf gekommen, gerade in L.A. eine Galerie zu eröffnen?_
> 
> _H: Kalifornien ist in den letzten Jahren meine Wahlheimat geworden. Ich kenne mich hier gut aus und habe das Land und die Menschen zu lieben gelernt. Ich liebe auch meine Heimat Frankreich, aber dort bin ich durch meinen Prozess etwas zu bekannt geworden, und die Leute in Europa sind nachtragender als die Amerikaner._ (Lacht.) _Ich denke, L.A. Ist für mein neues Vorhaben genau der richtige Ort. Die Kunstszene ist voller Potenzial. Das sehen Sie in Künstlern wie Tracy Montgomery, Muhammad Tahrir und anderen, die ich nennen könnte. Es ist dieses Potenzial, das mich überzeugt hat, die Galerie Hugenay hier zu eröffnen. Ich hoffe allerdings, in den nächsten Jahren Zweigstellen in anderen Teilen der Welt, beispielsweise in Seoul oder Buenos Aires, eröffnen zu können. Aber das ist Zukunftsmusik. Wir wollen erst einmal sehen, wie sich das Projekt hier in L.A. entwickelt._
> 
> _R: Sie sind zwar der Namens- und Geldgeber, die Leitung der Galerie haben Sie allerdings jemand anderem übertragen._
> 
> _H: Ja. Ich habe das große Glück, mit Emily van Loven zusammenzuarbeiten, die den regionalen Kunstmarkt kennt und auch viele Kontakte zur internationalen Kunstszene unterhält. Sie hat langjährige Erfahrung_ (als Kuratorin des Los Angeles Museum of Contemporary Art, Anmerkung der Redaktion) _und ist mir schon im Vorfeld eine enorme Hilfe gewesen. Die Ausstellung, die wir zusammen gestaltet haben, ist wirklich etwas Besonderes._
> 
> _R: Und eine seriöse Geschäftspartnerin wird sich sicherlich positiv auf den Ruf der Galerie auswirken …_
> 
> _H:_ (Lacht.) _Das stimmt natürlich._
> 
> _R: Ihre erste Ausstellung befasst sich mit dem Thema „L.A. im Wandel der Zeiten.“ Sind schon weitere Ausstellungen geplant, und wenn ja, auf welche Themen dürfen wir uns freuen?_
> 
> _H: Wir haben für dieses Jahr mindestens zwei weitere Ausstellungen geplant. Eine davon wird Kunst und Musik kombinieren, wir haben vor, Musiker und Künstler an gemeinsamen Präsentationen arbeiten zu lassen und die Ausstellung wie eine Filmvorführung zu gestalten, bei der das jeweilige Kunstwerk nur einige Minuten zu sehen ist, dafür mit musikalischer Untermalung._
> 
> _R: Das klingt ambitioniert._
> 
> _H: Ohne Frage. Wir überlegen sogar, die Rechte an der Komposition zusammen mit dem Gemälde zu veräußern, aber das ist im Augenblick eine bloße Wunschvorstellung._
> 
> _R: Und das Thema der Ausstellung?_
> 
> _H: Ist noch geheim. Lassen Sie sich überraschen!_
> 
> _R: Keine Andeutung?_
> 
> _H: Nur so viel: Es wird etwas mit Wasser zu tun haben. Immerhin ist der Pazifik wesentlicher Bestandteil des Lebens in Kalifornien._
> 
> _R: Mr. Hugenay, wir danken Ihnen für dieses Gespräch und wünschen Ihnen viel Erfolg. Möchten Sie noch einige abschließende Worte an unsere Leser richten?_
> 
> _H: Nur, dass ich mich darauf freue, bald ein Teil des kulturellen Lebens in Los Angeles zu sein. Ich hoffe, ich kann dazu beitragen, jungen Künstlern eine Chance zu geben – und der Kunstwelt zu beweisen, dass nicht nur die Bilder alter Meister es verdienen, in Museen und privaten Sammlungen zu hängen._  
> 

Justus ließ die Zeitung sinken.

„Was sagst du dazu?“, fragte Bob.

Justus konnte erst einmal gar nichts sagen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Hugenay“, sagte Bob, der offenbar schon Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, darüber nachzudenken. „Als _Galerist._ Das stinkt doch zum Himmel!“

Dem konnte Justus nicht widersprechen. Er zupfte an seiner Unterlippe. „Eine unerwartete Entwicklung“, räumte er schließlich ein.

„Was hat er nur vor? Er plant doch irgendeinen Coup!“

Justus schwieg und dachte nach.

Seit seiner Entführung vor fast einem halben Jahr hatte er nichts von Hugenay gehört. Hugenays Bruch seiner Bewährungsauflagen war niemals aufgeflogen, und erst vor wenigen Wochen hatten seine Anwälte eine Lockerung erwirkt. Vermutlich war Geld im Spiel gewesen – wie schon bei der Urteilsfindung. 

Meinte es Hugenay wirklich ernst, wollte er ein neues Leben beginnen? Das war schwer zu glauben. Andererseits hatte ihn vielleicht die Suche nach „Feuermond“ verändert. Vielleicht hatte er sich mit der Erinnerung an seinen Vater ausgesöhnt und sah nun keine Notwendigkeit mehr, Bilder zu stehlen. Oder vielleicht … vielleicht war seine Idee, junge Künstler zu fördern, nur eine andere Art, seinen Vater, den berühmten Meister Jaccard, zu düpieren. Wie hatte es in dem Interview geheißen? 

_Ich hoffe, ich kann dazu beitragen, jungen Künstlern eine Chance zu geben – und der Kunstwelt zu beweisen, dass nicht nur die Bilder alter Meister es verdienen, in Museen und privaten Sammlungen zu hängen._

Die Bilder alter Meister. Die Redaktion der L.A. Post hatte natürlich nicht gewusst, dass sie in Hugenay dem Sohn eines dieser alten Meister gegenüber stand: Jaccard stand als Künstler auf einer Stufe mit Picasso, Leonardo da Vinci, Claude Monet oder Vincent van Gogh. 

Konnte Hugenay es wirklich ernst meinen? 

Justus zupfte wieder an seiner Unterlippe. „Bob“, sagte er schließlich, „wir müssen am 26. März zu dieser Eröffnung.“

„Da kommen wir bestimmt nicht ohne Einladung rein“, sagte Bob. „Oder ohne Anzug, was das angeht.“

„Egal“, sagte Justus. „Wir können Morton bitten, uns vorzufahren …“ 

Es war für ihn gar keine Frage, dass er dorthin musste.

**********

Auch, wenn für Justus die Sache klar war, Peter sah das keineswegs so. „Muss das sein?“, fragte er genervt. „Justus, du bist ja quasi besessen von Hugenay. Lass es einfach gut sein.“

„Und wenn er wirklich etwas ausheckt?“, fragte Bob.

Peter rollte die Augen. „Dann können wir uns immer noch damit befassen. Ich jedenfalls gehe da nicht hin. Ich habe an dem Tag sowieso ein Hockeyspiel.“ 

Wie sich am herausstellte, konnte auch Bob nicht mitkommen. Er lag mit Grippe im Bett. „Sorry“, sagte er Justus am Telefon am Freitagabend. Seine Zähne klapperten hörbar. „Ich würde gern, aber Mom lässt mich einfach nicht.“

Justus wünschte ihm gute Besserung und legte schließlich auf. Allein in der dunklen Zentrale, las er sich zum x-ten Mal den Artikel und das Interview durch. Er musste gehen, so viel war klar. Notfalls allein. Und Peters Bemerkung, dass er von Hugenay besessen war … die stimmte nicht. Nicht wirklich. Es war nur … 

Justus schloss die Augen. Vor sich sah er Hugenay, wie er allein und unbewaffnet in die Blockhütte gekommen war, um ihn auszulösen. Es war eine selbstlose Handlung gewesen, eine, die er Hugenay niemals zugetraut hätte. Und dann … 

_Dann hat er dich geküsst,_ sagte eine innere Stimme. 

Zur Ablenkung. Das hatte Hugenay gesagt. Und Justus hatte keinen Grund, ihm nicht zu glauben. Was für einen Grund hätte er sonst haben können? 

Das Problem war nur, dass es der Kuss war, der ihn von allem, was ihm damals zugestoßen war, nicht losließ, an den er seither ständig denken musste. Der ihn Tag und Nacht verfolgte, ihn im Englischunterricht überfiel, mit ihm unter die Dusche stieg, mit ihm auf dem Schrottplatz alte Bilderrahmen sortierte … er hatte angenommen, die Entführung selbst würde ihm mehr zu schaffen machen. Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Aber er träumte nicht von der Abstellkammer oder der Szene auf der Straße, als sie ihn gekidnappt hatten, und er hatte auch keine Angst vor dem Eingesperrtsein in dunklen Räumen. Inspektor Cotta hatte ihm nach der Entführung geraten, einen Therapeuten aufzusuchen. Aber bei dem, was Justus wirklich zu schaffen machte … da konnte ein Therapeut auch nicht helfen. 

Justus ignorierte die Stimme in seinem Inneren. Stattdessen sagte er sich, dass es wichtig war, Hugenay im Auge zu behalten und herauszufinden, was er wirklich vorhatte.

Der eine Anzug, den Mathilda ihm vor zwei Jahren zur Beerdigung ihrer Tante gekauft hatte, war längst zu eng und zu klein geworden. Also zog er ein sauberes weißes T-Shirt an, eine schwarze Jeans und das beste Paar Schuhe, das er hatte, ein paar Sneaker aus schwarzem Leder. Er versuchte, sein Haar ein wenig in Form zu bringen. Nur vor Haargel schreckte er zurück. Dann rief er Morton an, der zustimmte, ihn zur Galerie zu bringen und später wieder abzuholen. Er schnappte sich sein Handy, seine Schlüssel, und nahm die Digitalkamera mit. Man konnte nie wissen.

**********

Die Galerie war ein unauffälliges, zweistöckiges Gebäude. Die Fassade war frisch gestrichen. Nagelneue Aluminiumjalousien ermöglichten es, den Lichteinfall optimal zu regulieren. Direkt über der Tür war ein Schriftzug angebracht, elegant und unaufdringlich in einem matten Goldton. _Galerie Hugenay._

Vor dem Eingang drängten sich die Menschen. Viele waren fein gekleidet, aber es gab auch genügend Leute, die wie Justus Jeans und T-Shirt trugen. Er stieg aus dem Rolls Royce und versuchte, sich unauffällig unter die Menge zu mischen. Vor der Tür standen Leute einer renommierten Sicherheitsfirma und in der Galerie selbst schwebten Kellner im Frack mit Champagnertabletts durch den Raum. 

Der Ausstellungsraum war mit weißen Wänden und Raumteilern und einigen wenigen, strategisch verteilten Topfpflanzen und Sitzbänken sehr schlicht eingerichtet. Ein heller, moderner Schick. Von den Gemälden selbst war durch die Menge der Anwesenden eher wenig zu erkennen, aber was Justus von ihnen sah, zeugte von einer bunten Stilmischung: minimalistische Tuschezeichnungen, farbenfrohe Aquarelle und klassische Ölgemälde. Auch das Publikum war bunt gemischt, von Studenten und Bohemiens der Künstlerszene über reiche, gelangweilte Geschäftsleute hin zu dem einen oder anderen unvermeidlichen Starlett. Hugenay selbst war nirgendwo zu sehen. 

Justus schlenderte eine Weile umher, lehnte ein Glas Champagner ab, griff aber bei den Cocktailhäppchen zu. Er betrachtete einige Bilder, die ihm gefielen, und hielt nach Hugenay Ausschau. Stattdessen entdeckte er nur Emily van Loven, die, von Journalisten und Lokalprominenz umlagert, am freistehenden Empfangstresen stand.

Über zwei Wendeltreppen gelangten die Besucher der Galerie ins Obergeschoss. Dort herrschte ein bläuliches Dämmerlicht, und die ausgestellten Gemälde – und einige Fotografien – besaßen eine surrealistische Qualität. Die Besucher, die sich nach oben verirrt hatten, unterhielten sich mit leisen Stimmen. Wie im Erdgeschoss gab es auch im ersten Stockwerk einen an den Ausstellungsraum angrenzenden Bereich, der den Besuchern nicht zugänglich waren. Vermutlich waren dort Büros und Lagerräume untergebracht. Justus bewegte sich näher an die Absperrung, eine dicke schwarze, zwischen zwei metallenen Pfeilern gespannte Kordel – ganz vorsichtig, um den beiden Sicherheitsleuten, die hier oben alles im Augen behielten, nicht aufzufallen. Er hätte zu gern einen Blick in diese Hinterzimmer geworfen.

Von unten erklang plötzlich Klatschen, erst vereinzelt, dann lauter. Es schwoll zu tosendem Beifall an. Blitzlichter verrieten, dass die Fotografen ein Ziel gefunden hatten. Die Besucher oben horchten auf und eilten zur Treppe, um sich das Spektakel unten nicht entgehen zu lassen. Justus nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich im Rücken eins der Sicherheitsleute zu der Tür vorzuwagen, die nach hinten führte. Er drückte vorsichtig die Klinke. 

Die Tür war nicht verschlossen.

Einen Moment lang rang Justus mit sich. Die Neugier gewann. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt, als er die Tür öffnete, so schnell wie irgend möglich hindurchhuschte und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür und atmete erleichtert aus. 

Die Geräusche drangen nur gedämpft durch die Zwischenwände. Im oberen Stockwerk war alles still und, bis auf die Notbeleuchtung, dunkel. Mehrere Türen gingen von dem Gang ab, in dem er gerade stand. Links am Ende des Korridos befand sich ein Treppenhaus, daneben ein geräumiger Fahrstuhl. Vermutlich ein Lastenaufzug, mit dem Bilder und Ausstellungsmaterialien transportiert werden konnten. Drei weitere Türen standen zur Auswahl, zwei davon auf der rechten Seite relativ dicht nebeneinander. Justus holte tief Atem. _Wer A sagt, muss auch B sagen._. Er steuerte auf die Tür ganz rechts zu. Die Sohlen seiner Sneaker quietschten leise auf den Fliesen und er erstarrte einen Moment lang, bevor er sich leise und vorsichtig weiterbewegte. 

Die Tür war unverschlossen. Der Raum dahinter schien nicht genutzt zu werden, aber es lag reichlich Verpackungsmüll herum und an der hinteren Wand standen Farbeimer und andere Malutensilien aufgereiht. Justus stahl sich wieder hinaus und versuchte die nächste Tür. Dahinter lag ein Vorratsraum, die Regale voll mit Bürometerialien – Stifte, Papier, Aktenordner. Ein Hi-Tech- Kopiergerät stand am Fenster, das auf den Hinterhof hinausging. Stillgelegte Wasseranschlüsse an den Wänden wiesen darauf hin, dass dieser Raum einmal als Küche oder Badezimmer gedacht gewesen war. 

Justus schlich sich zurück auf den Flur. Es blieb nur noch der letzte Raum. Auch er war unverschlossen, und hinter der Tür lag ein voll eingerichtetes Büro. Ein auf Standby stehender Computer blinkte verlockend in der Dunkelheit. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen Schnellhefter und Unterlagen, und der Raum sah so aus, als würde ihn jemand regelmäßig für die Arbeit benutzen. 

Justus tastete sich durch das Zwielicht vorsichtig bis hinter den Schreibtisch vor. Ein teurer Füllhalter lag mitten auf einem Notizblock, dessen oberstes Blatt beschrieben war. Es war allerdings zu dunkel im Raum, um etwas zu entziffern. Justus zog sein Handy hervor, schaltete die Taschenlampenfunktion ein und beugte sich vor, um die Worte zu lesen. Es schien sich um eine To-Do-Liste zu handeln, unterteilt in Anrufe, Besorgungen und Termine. Die Handschrift war ihm gut bekannt. War das hier etwa Hugenays privates Büro? Sein Herz schlug schneller. Er blätterte auf dem Notizblock zurück. Anmerkungen, Ausrufezeichen – kryptische Aufzeichnungen, die ihm nichts sagten, alle in Hugenays Handschrift.

Er ruckelte vorsichtig an der Maus. Der Bildschirm erwachte zum Leben. Ein Sperrbildschirm forderte ihn auf, das Accountpasswort einzugeben. Justus runzelte enttäuscht die Stirn, schaltete die Taschenlampe aus und suchte im Lichtschein des Monitors weiter den Schreibtisch ab. Rechnungen, Verträge, Geschäftsbriefe: Es sah alles enttäuschend normal aus. Ein leerer Kaffeebecher stand neben der Tastatur, umgeben von dünnen braunen, eingetrockneten Ringen. 

Mit einem zunehmend schlechten Gewissen zog er eine Schreibtischschublade auf. In der obersten Schublade lag ein Skizzenbuch. Er nahm es heraus und blätterte darin. Überwiegend Landschaftszeichnungen, flüchtig skizziert mit einem Bleistift. Ein Paar schlanker Hände, die einen Pinsel hielten. Ein Gesicht, das Justus wiedererkannte – Damian West in einem weißen Oberhemd mit Krawatte, den Kopf auf Handfläche gestützt. 

Stammten die Zeichnungen von _Hugenay_? 

Justus blätterte weiter. Orte, Personen, Gegenstände – flüchtige Skizzen, einige detailliertere dazwischen, scheinbar mühelos auf das Papier geworfen. Ein Unterarm, geschmückt mit einem Lederarmband. Das Bild eines jungen, attraktiven Mannes, der – 

Nein. Nicht das Bild eines jungen Mannes. Ein Bild von _Justus._ Dunkles Haar über einem Gesicht mit rundlichen Wangen und einem scharfen, konzentrierten Blick – leicht geschürzten, geschwungenen Lippen ...

Justus starrte auf das Papier. Seine Knie waren plötzlich weich. Er ließ sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl sinken, der hinter ihm stand. Aber er hatte im Dunkeln den Abstand unterschätzt, und statt auf der Stuhlkante landete er mit einem unrühmlichen Plumps auf dem Boden. Dabei rollte der Schreibtischstuhl nach hinten und knallte gegen den Aktenschrank. Eine Flasche Wasser, die auf einem Tablett auf dem Schrank gestanden hatte, fiel um und zersprang mit lautem Klirren auf dem Fliesenboden. 

_Verdammter Mist._

Noch bevor Justus sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte, erklangen hastige Schritte auf dem Flur. Es gelang ihm gerade noch, das Notizbuch in die Schublade zurückzustopfen und sie zu schließen, bevor die Tür aufflog und die beiden Sicherheitsleute mit gezogenen Waffen in der Tür standen. Langsam, damit sie nicht glaubten, er sei bewaffnet, hob Justus stumm die Hände.

**********

„Justus“, erklang Hugenays Stimme milde aus dem Türrahmen. „Das sollte mich eigentlich nicht überraschen.“

Einen Augenblick lang presste Justus seine Augen ganz fest zusammen. Seine Wangen brannten. Widerstrebend hob er den Kopf und begegnete Hugenays Blick.

Zu seinem Erstaunen schien Hugenay keineswegs ärgerlich. Ganz im Gegenteil. Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es leicht. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du meine neue Galerie besuchen wolltest, hätte ich dir eine Einladung geschickt.“ 

Justus fehlte eine schlagfertige Erwiderung. 

Hugenay wandte sich mit einem Lächeln an die Security. „Meine Herren“, sagte er, „Sie haben bewundernswerte Arbeit geleistet, diesen jugendlichen Delinquenten dingfest zu machen. Zwar stellt sich die Frage, wie er überhaupt unbemerkt an Ihnen vorbei gelangen konnte ...“ Er ließ den Satz im Ungewissen enden, dann räusperte er sich. „Wie dem auch sei. Ich kümmere mich um diese Angelegenheit. Sie könnten bis auf Weiteres wieder Ihre Plätze draußen einnehmen.“ 

„Mr. Hugenay“, protestierte der eine der beiden. „Dieser Junge wollte gerade –“

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen, Mr. Martin. Bitte kehren Sie nun an Ihre Arbeit zurück.“

Martin wechselte einen zögernden Blick mit seinem Kollegen, dann zuckte er die Schultern. Beide Männer verließen den Raum. Einen Moment darauf klappte eine Tür und Justus nahm an, dass sie in die Galerie zurückgekehrt waren.

„Was hast du erwartet, hier zu finden, frage ich mich?“, sinnierte Hugenay. „Gestohlene Gemälde in einem geheimen Fach unter der Schreibtischunterlage?“

„Nein“, antwortete Justus in später Einsicht. „Sie würden nichts hier aufbewahren, womit Sie sich belasten könnten.“

„In gewisser Weise fühle ich mich geschmeichelt, dass du meine Aktivitäten mit solcher Aufmerksamkeit verfolgst“, sagte Hugenay. „Aber du hättest einfach um eine Führung bitten können.“ Er blickte Justus an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Keine schlagfertige Antwort?“

„Nein“, sagte Justus. 

„Ich muss gestehen, es verleiht mir eine gewisse Befriedigung, bei einer Begegnung mit dir ausnahmsweise einmal nicht derjenige zu sein, der etwas auf dem Gewissen hat. Aber keine Sorge, ich nehme es dir nicht übel. An deiner Stelle hätte ich wohl auch nicht widerstehen können.“ 

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Justus widerwillig. „Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Es war nicht richtig von mir.“ 

„Eine Entschuldigung? Dass ich diesen Tag erleben würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht.“ Als Justus den Mund öffnete, um zu protestieren, hob Hugenay eine Hand. „Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Also gut, komm mit mir.“ Er wandte sich um und verließ das Büro. „Komm schon“, sagte er mit erhobener Stimme vom Gang her, als Justus zögerte. 

Justus folgte ihm schließlich. Hugenay ging die Treppe hinunter, die ins untere Stockwerk führte. Während Justus unentschlossen am unteren Treppenabsatz verhielt, steckte Hugenay den Kopf durch die Tür in den Ausstellungsraum und wechselte einige Worte mit einer Person, die anscheinend dort in der Nähe stand. Dann zog er den Kopf zurück, schloss die Tür und wandte sich wieder an Justus. „Hast du schon zu Abend gegessen?“

„Wie bitte?“

„Ich nämlich noch nicht“, fuhr Hugenay fort. „Ein Vorschlag zur Güte. Wir gehen rasch einen Happen essen, und wenn der Trubel hier vorüber ist, zeige ich dir die Ausstellung.“

Justus blinzelte. „Es ist die Eröffnung! Sie können sich doch nicht einfach heimlich von Ihrer Eröffnungsfeier davonstehlen!“

„Das kann ich, und das werde ich“, sagte Hugenay. „Ich werde ohnehin nicht gebraucht; ich habe meine großen Auftritt schon absolviert.“ Er öffnete die Hintertür, die hinaus in den Hof führte. „Kommst du?“

**********

Hugenay wählte ein schickes, familiäres Bistro einige Blocks entfernt. Man schien ihn dort zu kennen, zumindest nickte ihm der Kellner zu und deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf den hinteren Teil des Raums. Kurz darauf saßen sie an einem Tisch für zwei Personen und der Kellner reichte Justus eine Speisekarte. 

„Ich kann die ‚Ente a l’orange‘ empfehlen“, sagte Hugenay. „Du bist natürlich eingeladen.“ 

Sie gaben ihre Bestellungen auf und der Kellner entfernte sich schweigend. 

„Warum laden Sie mich zum Essen ein?“, fragte Justus. 

„Warum nicht?“, entgegnete Hugenay mit milder Ironie. „Hätte ich die Polizei rufen und dich abführen lassen sollen?“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, freue ich mich über die Gelegenheit, dich wiederzusehen. Wie ist es dir seit der Entführung ergangen?“ Er musterte Justus aufmerksam.

„Mir geht es gut“, sagte Justus. 

„Keine Nachwirkungen? Auch wenn du schon einige gefährliche Situationen ausgestanden hast, war diese Erfahrung sicher besonders belastend.“ 

„Sie könnten dasselbe sagen, oder nicht?“ 

„Allerdings“, sagte Hugenay, ohne darauf weiter einzugehen. Stattdessen lenkte er das Gespräch auf andere Themen: das Restaurant, die französische Küche, das Wetter in Kalifornien. Justus ertappte sich dabei, wie er auf Hugenays Fragen antwortete und sich zwischen ihnen eine angeregte, interessante Unterhaltung entspann. Bevor Justus es sich versah, sprach er mit Hugenay über seine Pläne für die Zeit nach der High School, über die letzten Fälle der Drei Detektive und die Bücher, die er kürzlich gelesen hatte. Es war eine bizarre, leicht surreale Situation: hier saß er mit Victor Hugenay und unterhielt sich mit ihm wie mit einem guten Freund oder Bekannten. 

Das Essen war exzellent. Justus genoss jeden Bissen. Er achtete dabei sorgfältig auf seine Tischmanieren, um nicht unangenehm aufzufallen. Schon durch seine legere Kleidung fiel er in diesem schicken Restaurant aus dem Rahmen, aber Hugenay schien es nicht zu kümmern und der Kellner, der sie bediente, ließ sich nichts anmerken. Als Hugenay schließlich die Rechnung bezahlt hatte, standen sie auf. 

Draußen vor dem Restaurant zögerte Justus. Es war spät geworden. Er hätte Morton anrufen und sich nach Hause fahren lassen sollen. 

„Nichts da“, sagte Hugenay mit einem Lachen. „Du bist gekommen, um meine neue Galerie zu sehen. Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass du in einigen Wochen wieder einbrichst, wenn ich nicht da bin, um zu verhindern, dass Emily dich wie einen gewöhnlichen Verbrecher abführen lässt.“

Die Galerie lag still und dunkel im Licht der Straßenlaternen. Sie musste schon eine Weile geschlossen sein; es war nicht einmal mehr Personal zu sehen. Hugenay fuhr in den Hof, schloss die Hintertür auf und deaktivierte die Alarmanlage mit einer Karte und einem Zahlencode. 

„Komm“, sagte er und berührte Justus flüchtig an der Schulter. „Ich zeige dir alles.“ 

Nun, da er Gelegenheit hatte, sich die Gemälde in Ruhe anzusehen, wurde Justus erst richtig bewusst, was für vielfältige Arbeiten Hugenay und seine Partnerin zusammengetragen hatten. „L.A. im Wandel der Zeiten“ hieß die Ausstellung, und die ausgestellten Werke reflektierten tatsächlich die bunte Geschichte der Stadt, von den Anfängen als ärmliche Siedlung im achtzehnten Jahrhundert hin zu der schillernden Metropole der Gegenwart. Hugenay führte Justus schweigend, nach einem nur ihm bekannten Schema, durch die Galerie. Schließlich stiegen sie über eine der Wendeltreppen hinauf ins obere Stockwerk. 

Hugenay blieb vor einer Schwarz-Weiß-Zeichnung des Grauman’s Chinese Theatres stehen. Er wandte sich zu Justus um. „Erzählst du mir nun, warum du hierher gekommen bist?“

In diesem Augenblick wurde Justus klar, war er zuvor bereits geahnt, sich aber nicht eingestanden hatte. Ein Puzzle, das sich aus verschiedenen Teilen zusammensetzte: aus Wests spöttischen Bemerkungen, aus den Dingen die Hugenay zugegeben und denen, die er bewusst ausgelassen hatte. Und aus dem Skizzenbuch, das Justus heute Abend in die Hände gefallen war.

„Was West damals gesagt hat“, sagte Justus. Er war äußerlich ganz ruhig, wie so oft, wenn etwas Sinn ergab, wenn sein Verstand nicht mehr vor einer unerhörten Schlussfolgerung zurückschreckte. „Was West damals gesagt hat, war es die Wahrheit?“ 

„Damian hat viele Dinge gesagt“, sagte Hugenay nach einem Augenblick. „Du musst präziser sein.“

„‚Einen siebzehnjährigen Jungen, der dir den Kopf verdreht‘“, wiederholte Justus Wests Worte. „Die Anspielung auf ‚Tod in Venedig‘.“ 

Hugenay antwortete nicht. 

„Sie haben mich geküsst“, sagte Justus. „Um mich abzulenken, wie Sie sagten. War das wirklich die ganze Wahrheit?“

„Was denkst du?“

Justus konnte in Hugenays Gesicht, das im Halbdunkel lag, nichts lesen. „Ich denke ...“ Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich ducken, wollte vor der Ungeheuerlichkeit dieser Wahrheit zurückschrecken. Ein Teil von ihm konnte es einfach nicht glauben. „Ich denke, er hatte recht“, zwang er sich zu sagen. „Dass Sie … in mich verliebt sind. Stimmt es?“

Er wusste nicht, womit er gerechnet hatte. Vielleicht damit, dass Hugenay ihn auslachen oder eine höhnische Bemerkung machen würde, oder auch einfach nur den Kopf schütteln. Er war nicht auf die abrupte Bewegung vorbereitet, mit der Hugenay sich umwandte, oder auf die leisen französischen Worte, die wie ein Fluch klangen. Hugenay trat zum Fenster. Er presste beide Hände gegen den Rahmen. Sein Kopf und seine Schultern sanken nach vorn. 

„Ja“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Ja, es ist wahr.“

Einen Augenblick lang stand Justus da wie betäubt. Er hatte recht gehabt. 

Nur, dass er es nicht verstand, kein bisschen. „Aber _wieso_?“ 

Hugenay lachte auf. Er wandte sich wieder zu Justus um, blieb aber am Fenster stehen. „Wieso, fragst du mich? Glaub mir, es war kein Vorsatz. Ich habe es mir nicht etwa zur Gewohnheit gemacht, jüngere Männer zu verführen. Ich fühle mich zu Männern wie auch zu Frauen hingezogen, allerdings nicht wahllos zu jedem hübschen Gesicht. Man könnte sagen, meine Vorliebe gilt scharfsinnigen, furchtlosen Menschen, Menschen, die mit klarem Blick und wacher Intelligenz die Welt betrachten. Menschen, die mir intellektuell ebenbürtig sind.“

Justus starrte ihn sprachlos an.

Hugenay seufzte. „Du hast von Anfang an meine Aufmerksamkeit und mein Interesse erregt, aber ich kann in voller Aufrichtigkeit sagen, dass ich dich bis vor Kurzem nie in diesem Licht betrachtet habe. Du warst jünger, als wir uns zum ersten Mal gesehen haben, und ich habe nie ein sexuelles Interesse an Kindern gehabt.“ Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, ließ ihn dann wieder zurücksinken. „Im Nachhinein war es wahrscheinlich in Knox’ Villa, dass ich aufhörte, dich als ein Kind zu sehen. In dem Moment, als du mich ansahst und zu Schlussfolgerungen über mich gelangtest, die ich nicht erwartet hatte. Bei all deiner Intelligenz und deinem Scharfsinn schienen dir Menschen und ihre Beweggründe immer ein größeres Rätsel zu sein als Codes oder versteckte Hinweise. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du mich ansehen und mich durchschauen würdest – nicht nur meine Pläne und Ränkespiele, sondern _mich_.“ Als Justus nichts darauf erwiderte, fügte er hinzu: „Es ist eine sehr aufwühlende Erfahrung, von einer Person wirklich gesehen zu werden. Du weißt, was ich meine.“

„Ja“, sagte Justus leise.

"Das war der Grund, warum Brittany dich so leicht hat beeindrucken können. Sie hat dir das Gefühl gegeben, dich als Person zu sehen. Denjenigen, der du im tiefsten Inneren bist, und den du vor allen anderen verborgen hältst.“

Justus nickte nur. Ihm saß ein Kloß im Hals.

„Im Nachhinein tut es mir sehr leid, dass ich dir das angetan habe. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dich eine Lektion lehren zu müssen – aber ich fragte mich damals nicht, warum ich das so dringend wollte. Erst später ist mir aufgegangen, dass mein Wunsch, dich ihrer Verführungskunst erliegen zu sehen, weniger über dich aussagte als über mich. Und seither habe ich es bereut; du hattest das nicht verdient.“

„Aber Sie hatten recht. Mit dem, was Sie damals gesagt haben: dass Liebe etwas Selbstsüchtiges ist. Dass man für die Menschen, die man liebt, auch Gesetze brechen würde, wenn es der einzige Weg wäre ...“

„Justus, als du mich in Knox’ Villa bezichtigt hast, es getan zu haben, um dich dazu zu bringen, meine Überlegenheit anzuerkennen … da hattest du in gewisser Weise recht, aber es war nicht die ganze Wahrheit. In Wirklichkeit wollte ich mich dafür revanchieren, dass du mir unter die Haut gegangen warst. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie es mich gewurmt hat – dass du mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wolltest. Wie konnte ein Junge, ein bloßer Teenager, mich so beschäftigen?“

Justus fand darauf keine Erwiderung.

„Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte damals schon klarer gesehen, was hinter meiner Faszination steckte. Der Gedanke, dass ich dich das habe durchleben lassen – die Demütigung, den Schmerz – weil ich mich selbst belügen wollte … lass uns sagen, er behagt mir ganz und gar nicht. Und du –“ Hugenay brach unvermittelt ab. Er sah Justus ins Gesicht, dann holte er tief Atem. „Du hättest es verdient gehabt, dich in jemanden zu verlieben, der dir gegenüber aufrichtig gewesen wäre – jemanden, der deiner Zuneigung wert gewesen wäre und dich nicht verraten hätte.“

Der Schmerz, von dem er beinahe geglaubt hatte, er hätte ihn überwunden – der Schmerz, den er sich nie gern eingestanden und schon gar nicht offen zugegeben hatte – kehrte mit betäubender Heftigkeit zurück. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Schon ganz am Anfang.“

„Du hattest keine Chance, sie zu durchschauen. Ich habe eine nur allzu menschliche Schwäche ausgenutzt, aber wenn es dir ein Trost ist … die Ironie des Schicksals will es, dass eben diese Schwäche mir nun zum Verhängnis geworden ist.“

„Was meinen Sie damit?“

„Justus, wenn ich dich ansehe, sehe ich nicht weniger als einen jungen Mann, den ich mir als Partner an meiner Seite wünsche. Einen jungen Mann, dessen Brillanz mich in Erstaunen versetzt, dessen Geist mich endlos fasziniert –“

„Das meinen Sie nicht ernst“, sagte Justus, ein instinktives Leugnen. „Sie machen sich über mich lustig, Sie denken wohl, ich falle darauf herein, ich –“ Er brach ab, als Hugenay den Kopf schüttelte.

„Als ich im November hörte, dass du entführt worden warst, nahm ich den ersten Flieger, der verfügbar war. Ich flog Hals über Kopf nach Amerika, unfähig, an etwas anderes zu denken als daran, dass Damian dir etwas antun könnte. In jenem Moment konnte ich mich nicht länger an meine Illusionen klammern. Justus, ich bin dir verfallen, auf eine Weise, wie ich es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Du siehst also, Damian hatte recht. Er hatte früher als ich erkannt, aus welcher Richtung der Wind wehte, und wie du dir vorstellen kannst, war ich überaus konsterniert.“ 

„Und der Kuss?“, platzte Justus heraus. Seine Gedanken drehten sich wie wild im Kreis. 

Hugenay sah ihn an, dann trat er einen Schritt vor und schließlich noch einen, bis er direkt vor Justus stand. 

Justus spürte sein eigenes, unwillkürliches Zittern.

Hugenay hob die Hände, eine bedachtsame Bewegung, beinahe in Zeitlupe, und nahm Justus’ Gesicht in beide Hände, wie er es vor der Blockhütte schon einmal getan hatte. Seine Finger waren warm. Er betrachtete Justus aufmerksam und ohne zu lächeln, und einen Moment lang dachte Justus, er würde ihn noch einmal küssen. Aber dann ließ Hugenay ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. 

„Ich war schon immer schlecht darin, einer Versuchung zu widerstehen“, sagte er. „Und ich muss gestehen, ich war … erleichtert, dich in Sicherheit zu wissen, und bin einem Impuls gefolgt. Hast du Angst um deine Unschuld? Das musst du nicht. Aber es ist spät geworden, und du gehst jetzt besser. Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?“ 

„Nein“, sagte Justus wie betäubt. „Danke, mich holt jemand ab.“ Er bemerkte abwesend, dass es bereits auf Mitternacht zuging. 

„Gut“, sagte Hugenay. Er wandte sich ab und stieg die Wendeltreppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. Er schloss die Vordertür auf und öffnete sie für Justus, der ins Freie stolperte. 

Justus wandte sich um. „Ich ...“, begann er, dann wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte, und starrte Hugenay stumm an.

„Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen“, sagte Hugenay. „Aber ich möchte dich bitten, nicht noch einmal in mein Büro einzubrechen.“ Ein Lächeln umspielte plötzlich seine Mundwinkel. „Oder ich _werde_ die Polizei rufen. Wäre das nicht eine pikante Schlagzeile?“ Mit einem leisen Lachen verschwand er in der Galerie und die Tür schloss sich. Justus stand allein auf der Straße.

**********

Vielleicht hätte er Hugenays Angebot, ihn nach Hause zu fahren, annehmen sollen. Es war schon so spät, dass er Skrupel hatte, Morton anzurufen. Zögernd drückte er die Nummer. Morton ging sofort an den Apparat. Sein besorgter Tonfall verstärkte Justus’ Schuldgefühl nur noch. Aber als Morton wenige Momente später vorfuhr, ließ sich Justus trotzdem dankbar in den Sitz sinken. Er gab geistesabwesend Antwort, als sich Morton nach seinem Abend erkundigte, und entschuldigte sich dafür, dass es so spät geworden war. 

Morton warf ihm im Rückspiegel einen prüfenden Blick zu. Justus rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Von unterwegs schickte er seinem Onkel und seiner Tante eine Nachricht, dass er auf dem Rückweg war. Er hoffte, sie waren schon im Bett, wenn er zurückkehrte; er wollte mit seinen Gedanken allein sein. 

Das Haus war still, als er die Tür aufschloss, aber aus dem Fenster hatte er noch eine Lampe im Schlafzimmer seines Onkels und seiner Tante brennen sehen. Als er die Treppe hinaufstieg, war sie aus. Tante Mathilda, die gewartet hatte, bis er wirklich zu Hause war. Justus ging in sein Zimmer und machte sich fürs Bett fertig. 

Dann lag er im Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Die Bilder des Abends zogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Bob und Peter würden morgen fragen, was er herausgefunden hatte, und was sollte er ihnen sagen? Er hatte ihnen schon von Hugenays und Wests wirklicher Beziehung nichts erzählt, geschweige denn von dem Kuss.

Der Gedanke, sich ihnen anzuvertrauen … war ihm unangenehm. Er konnte sich vage vorstellen, wie sie darauf reagieren würden … ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansehen, mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Ungläubigkeit. Und sie würden ihm ohnehin nicht glauben, was Hugenay heute eingestanden hatte. Es fiel Justus ja selbst schwer, es zu glauben. 

Hugenay war in ihn verliebt. 

Ungesehen, versteckt im Dunkeln, presste Justus eine Hand auf seine glühenden Wangen. Hugenay _wollte_ ihn. 

Oder war es nur eine Lüge gewesen? Aber was hätte Hugenay davon gehabt, ihn an der Nase herumzuführen? Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er versucht, Justus zu verführen, um ihn … auf seine Seite zu locken oder so etwas.

Bei der Sache mit West hatten sie auf der gleichen Seite gestanden. Hugenay war für ihn aus Frankreich gekommen, war das Risiko eingegangen, ins Gefängnis zu gehen, wenn die Behörden es herausfanden. Und Justus … Justus hatte für ihn gelogen, hinterher, hatte die Wahrheit für sich behalten. Bob und Peter wussten es natürlich. Zumindest den groben Hergang. Aber sein Onkel und seine Tante, Inspektor Cotta und all die anderen, die ihn hinterher neugierig ausgefragt hatte … sie hatten keine Ahnung, dass Hugenay wertvolle, gestohlene Gemälde, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, gegen Justus eingetauscht hatte. Die Frage nach dem Warum hatte sich Justus wieder und wieder gestellt, aber erst jetzt kannte er die Antwort. 

Wenn er es wagen konnte, sie zu glauben. 

Und nun? 

Nun … nichts. 

Hugenay hatte ihn nicht bedrängt oder versucht, ihn zu verführen. Er hatte Justus zum Abendessen eingeladen – _wie ein Date,_ sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, aber so war es ja nicht gewesen. Hugenay hatte nicht mit ihm geflirtet oder so etwas. Er hatte ihm die Galerie gezeigt und ihn dann vor die Tür gesetzt, eine ganz offenkundige Botschaft. Und Justus hätte froh darüber sein sollen, dass Hugenay ihm nicht etwa Avancen gemacht hatte. Hugenay war beinahe vierzig, und außerdem … war Justus nicht schwul. Oder bisexuell. 

Okay, er hatte über den Kuss mehr nachgedacht, als er sollte. Aber doch nur, weil die Sache so rätselhaft gewesen war, die ganze Angelegenheit mit West und seinen spöttischen Bemerkungen. Jetzt, da er die Hintergründe tatsächlich kannte, konnte er die Sache geistig ad acta legen. Und da Hugenay zumindest im Augenblick offenbar nichts Illegales tat, hatte Justus keinen Grund, weiter darüber nachzudenken. 

So oft er es sich auch sagte, es half ihm nicht dabei, einzuschlafen. Er lag wach bis in die frühen Morgenstunden und fiel schließlich in einen wenig erholsamen Dämmerschlaf.


	2. Mr. Hugenays Neffe

„Justus?“, rief Tante Mathilda aus dem Wohnzimmer. 

Justus, der sich eigentlich unbemerkt in die Küche hatte schleichen wollen, kniff die Lippen zusammen. Widerwillig steckte er den Kopf durch die Tür. 

„Ja?“, fragte er gedehnt. Wenn es Mathilda einfiel, ihm heute irgendwelche Aufgaben zu übertragen, würde er sich rundweg weigern. Bob, Peter und er hatten gestern den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, auf dem Schrottplatz Trödel von einem Regal in das nächste zu räumen, weil Mathilda es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, alle Artikel nach Feng-Shui-Grundsätzen neu zu sortieren. 

„Sieh mal!“ Mathilda deutete auf den Fernsehbildschirm, wo eine Nachrichtensendung Blaulicht und Feuerwehrsirenen in der Innenstadt zeigte. „Diesen Franzosen – diesen Kunstdieb, kennst du den nicht?“

Im ersten Moment dachte Justus, er hätte falsch gehört. „Hugenay?“, brachte er heraus. „Wieso?“

Mathilda deutete erneut auf den Bildschirm. In diesem Moment schwenkte die Kamera zu einer Reporterin, die in der Innenstadt L.A.’s vor der Galerie Hugenay stand. Die Nachrichtensprecherin im Studio fragte: „Nicola, ist schon irgendetwas zu den Hintergründen der Tat bekannt?“

„Leider nein“, antwortete ihre Kollegin. Hinter ihr sah man eine Polizeiabsperrung, vor der uniformierte Polizisten Wache hielten. Die Fassade des Gebäudes war rußgeschwärzt, einige Fenster zersprungen. „Offenbar wurde der Sprengsatz von einem vorbeifahrenden Fahrzeug aus geworfen. Augenzeugen sollen von einem Motorrad berichtet haben, das mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch die Straße gefahren ist und unmittelbar vor der Galerie gebremst hat.“

„Sind Menschen bei dem Anschlag verletzt worden?“

„Bisher wurde nur von einer Person berichtet. Der Inhaber der Galerie, der französische Geschäftsmann und Kunstliebhaber Victor Hugenay, stand wohl in unmittelbarer Nähe der Tür des Gebäudes, als der Sprengsatz detonierte. Er wurde schwer verletzt ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Über weitere Verletzte ist derzeit nichts bekannt, allerdings hält sich die Polizei bedeckt und wir können nicht ausschließen, dass noch weitere Personen zumindest leichte Verletzungen erlitten haben. Die Berichte stimmen lediglich dahingehend überein, dass alle Passanten, die sich zum Zeitpunkt des Anschlags in der Nähe der Galerie aufgehalten haben, offenbar mit dem Schrecken davongekommen sind.“

„Gibt es denn schon irgendwelche Hinweise auf den Täter oder die Motive für diesen Brandanschlag?“

„Noch ist leider nichts bekannt“, antwortete die Reporterin vor Ort. „Sicherlich wird es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt eine Pressekonferenz geben, zur Zeit ist die Lage allerdings noch sehr unübersichtlich.“

„Vielen Dank, Nicola.“ 

Die Reporterin nickte und schaute ernst in die Kamera. 

Das Bild wechselt zurück zur Moderatorin im Studio. „So viel zunächst einmal aus Downtown, L.A., wo sich ein Sprengstoffanschlag auf die neu eröffnete Galerie Hugenay ereignet hat. Wir halten Sie natürlich über weitere Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden. Zunächst einmal berichten wir jedoch life vom Frühlingsball der L.A. Dodgers, bei dem Katie McNeill für Sie am Roten Teppich steht ...“ 

„Justus? Justus!“ Tante Mathildas Stimme erreichte ihn durch einen Nebel. 

„Sorry“, sagte Justus. „Sorry, ich muss eben telefonieren.“

Er stolperte aus dem Zimmer, lief über den Hof, auf dem Weg zur Zentrale, das Handy in der Hand. Sein Daumen schwebte über Bobs Nummer. Dann blieb er stehen. 

_Der Inhaber der Galerie, der französische Geschäftsmann und Kunstliebhaber Victor Hugenay, stand wohl in unmittelbarer Nähe der Tür des Gebäudes, als der Sprengsatz gezündet wurde. Er wurde schwer verletzt ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert._

Seine Hand krampfte sich um das Telefon. 

Hugenay. Schwer verletzt. 

Seit der Eröffnung der Galerie vor drei Wochen hatte sich Justus bemüht, möglichst nicht mehr an Hugenay zu denken. Mit mäßigem Erfolg. Aber versucht hatte er es. Er hatte sich auch nur flüchtig die Besprechungen der Ausstellung durchgelesen. Sie waren überwiegend positiv ausgefallen, auch wenn ein etwas skeptischer Unterton darin mitschwang, wann immer Hugenays Vergangenheit zur Sprache kam. 

Wer konnte ein Interesse daran haben, die Galerie in die Luft zu jagen? Oder war Hugenay selbst Ziel des Attentats geworden? Es gab vermutlich genug Leute, die einen Groll gegen ihn hegten. Allen voran Damian West, der immer noch auf freiem Fuß war. 

Aber wer wusste schon genau, wen Hugenay im Lauf seiner Karriere alles bestohlen hatte? Und mit der Eröffnung der Galerie hatte er sich zum Ziel gemacht. Aber vielleicht hatte der Anschlag auch nicht ihm gegolten, sondern der Galerie selbst. Ein Konkurrent, der versuchte, der neuen, populären Galerie zu schaden? Natürlich konnte auch Emily van Loven das Ziel gewesen sein. Oder jemand ganz anderes. Es war unmöglich zu sagen.

Justus’ Handy klingelte. 

Es war Peter. „Just, du wirst nicht glauben, was passiert ist.“

„Es gab einen Sprengstoffanschlag auf Hugenays Galerie“, sagte Justus.

„Ach so, du weißt es schon.“ Peter klang beinahe enttäuscht. „Was glaubst du, was dahinter steckt?“

„Könnte alles Mögliche sein“, sagte Justus. Ihm fiel auf, dass er immer noch auf dem Hof stand, und er ging weiter in Richtung der Zentrale.

„Denkst du, Hugenay hat das selbst eingefädelt? Für … wie heißt es noch … für die mediale Aufmerksamkeit?“

 _Nein,_ wollte Justus instinktiv sagen, dann runzelte er die Stirn. Der Gedanke war ihm selbst noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Warum eigentlich nicht? „Es wäre möglich“, räumte er ein. „Allerdings ist er selbst dabei verletzt worden.“ _Hugenay. Schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus._

„Wirklich?“, sagte Peter, und Justus, der bei jeder anderen Gelegenheit Genugtuung darin gefunden hätte, mehr zu wissen als Peter, saß plötzlich ein Kloß im Hals. 

„Vielleicht ist etwas schief gegangen“, sagte Peter. „Keine Ahnung, es war auch nur so ein Gedanke. Was machen wir jetzt?“

Peters Enthusiasmus wunderte ihn ein bisschen. Vor drei Wochen hatte Peter an Hugenay und seinen Aktivitäten kein Interesse gehabt. Justus schob den Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf die aktuelle Situation. Erst mal ging es darum, herauszufinden, was genau geschehen war. „Ich gebe Bob Bescheid. Kannst du uns beide in einer Viertelstunde am Schrottplatz abholen? Wir müssen uns den Tatort ansehen.“

„Klar“, sagte Peter. „Bis gleich.“

**********

Der Anschlag hatte sich am Nachmittag ereignet. Als sie gegen achtzehn Uhr an der Galerie eintrafen, war noch immer alles abgesperrt, aber Polizei, Feuerwehr und Spurensicherung waren bereits abgezogen. Im Inneren der Galerie eilten Angestellte hin und her, die offenbar damit beschäftigt waren, die Stellwände abzubauen und Gemälde in Sicherheit zu bringen. Emily van Loven stand, in ein Gespräch mit einem Mann in grauem Anzug vertieft, mitten im Raum. Der Mann machte sich Notizen auf einem Klemmbrett. Justus versuchte, sich sein Gesicht einzuprägen, nur für den Fall. 

Eine junge Frau fegte Glassplitter vom Gehweg. Sie kam Justus vage vertraut vor; er hatte sie vermutlich auf der Eröffnungsfeier gesehen. Er stupste Peter an, neigte den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Sie gingen zu ihr hinüber. 

„Entschuldigung“, sagte Justus. „Können Sie uns sagen, was genau hier passiert ist?“

Sie hob den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück. Peter lächelte sie an und nach einem Moment entspannte sie sich ein wenig. „Jemand hat einen Brandsatz geworfen“, sagte sie. „Es war sogar in den Nachrichten.“

„Oh“, sagte Bob. „Es ist doch hoffentlich niemand verletzt worden?“ 

Justus’ Kehle wurde eng.

„Doch, leider“, sagte sie gepresst. „Mr. Hugenay, der Inhaber. Er wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht.“ Sie nahm ihre Arbeit wieder auf. „Vielleicht ist es besser, ihr geht weiter.“

„Hat man den Täter gefasst?“, fragte Peter. Sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und fegte weiter. 

Justus und Bob wechselten einen Blick.

„Sind Sie nicht der junge Mann, der neulich unsere Security so schlecht hat dastehen lassen?“, erklang eine Stimme. Justus blickte auf. In der Tür, die als bloßes Metallgestell schief und leicht verformt in den Angeln hing, stand Emily van Loven.

„Äh“, sagte Justus wenig geistreich. 

Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht und hob beide Augenbrauen. „Ja, das waren Sie. Ich habe Sie auf den Überwachungskameras gesehen, und ich vergesse selten ein Gesicht.“ 

Die junge Frau mit dem Besen riss die Augen auf. Sie trat wieder einen Schritt zurück. „Soll ich die Polizei rufen?“, fragte sie mit leicht schriller Stimme. 

„Nein, Hannah, schon gut, ich regle das.“ Mrs. van Loven sah sie der Reihe nach an, dann neigte sie ihren Kopf in Richtung der Galerie. Justus, Peter und Bob folgten ihr. 

Rings um die Tür waren die Bodenfliesen gesprungen, und die Wände waren rußverschmiert. Eine zertrümmerte Stellwand lag auf dem Boden und Justus hoffte plötzlich und wider alle Vernunft, dass das Gemälde, das dort gehangen hatte – ein perspektivisch verzerrtes Bild der Sterne auf dem Walk of Fame – den Anschlag unbeschadet überstanden hatte.

Der Mann in dem grauen Anzug ging durch den Raum. Er blickte immer wieder auf, kniff die Augen zusammen und notierte sich etwas. 

Mrs. van Loven folgte Justus’ Blick. „Mr. Gratzky, von der Versicherungsgesellschaft.“ 

Sie blieb am Empfangstresen stehen und wandte sich ihnen zu. „Sagen Sie mir nun, was Sie hierher führt? Ich muss zugeben, es sieht ein wenig merkwürdig aus, dass Sie gerade heute erneut hier auftauchen.“

„Wir haben mit dem Anschlag nichts zu tun“, sagte Peter rasch. „Falls Sie das denken.“

Sie legte den Kopf auf die Seite. „Davon bin ich auch nicht ausgegangen.“ Sie blickte scharf Justus an. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass Mr. Hugenay Sie hätte laufen lassen, wenn Sie jemand wären, der ihm Schaden zufügen will.“

„Nein“, sagte Justus. Seine Stimme klang seltsam brüchig. Jetzt wäre der Moment gewesen, zu erklären, wer sie waren, und die Visitenkarte der Drei Fragezeichen hervorzuholen, aber stattdessen hörte er sich fragen: „Wie geht es Mr. Hugenay?“

„Ich habe noch nichts aus dem Krankenhaus gehört. Deshalb könnte ich es Ihnen nicht sagen, selbst, wenn ich überzeugt wäre, dass es Sie etwas anginge.“

Justus ballte hilflos seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich verstehe.“

Bob räusperte sich. „Wir wollen niemandem etwas Böses. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wir sind tatsächlich alte Bekannte von Mr. Hugenay. Wir haben ihn schon in der Vergangenheit getroffen und mit ihm zusammengearbeitet.“ 

Das entsprach nun nicht ganz der Wahrheit, oder höchstens, wenn man sie sehr großzügig interpretierte. Immerhin hatten sie Hugenay ins Gefängnis gebracht. Aber das konnten sie Mrs. van Loven schlecht erzählen. 

Während Bob erklärte, wer sie waren, warf Peter Justus einen fragenden Blick zu. Normalerweise übernahm er ja diesen Teil. Aber irgendwie waren ihm die Worte ausgegangen.

„Detektive“, sagte Mrs. van Loven, nachdem Justus ihr auf Peters Stupser hin die Karte gereicht hatte. „Also gut. Dann können Sie mir vielleicht helfen, ein Rätsel zu lösen.“ 

„Welches denn?“, fragte Peter. 

Sie sah sie der Reihe nach an, dann schweifte ihr Blick wider zu Justus. „Welche Gründe hat jemand namens Bates, sich an Mr. Hugenay rächen zu wollen?“

**********

„Ich glaube, Sie wusste mehr über dich, Justus, als sie zugeben wollte“, sagte Bob auf der Rückfahrt. Er saß auf der Rückbank. 

Justus wandte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Was meinst du damit?“

„Sie war nicht wirklich überrascht, dich zu sehen, oder? Und sie hat sich unsere Erklärung widerspruchslos angehört, ohne nachzufragen. Dabei waren da wirklich einige Löcher drin ...“

Bob hatte recht. Emily van Loven hatte bemerkenswert gelassen darauf reagiert, dass sie sich als Detektive vorgestellt hatten. Die Frage war nur, _was_ wusste sie? Sie hatte ihnen den Namen Bates genannt. Angeblich hatte Hugenay ihn ihr gesagt, bevor er ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden war. Aber sie behauptete, nicht zu wissen, wen Hugenay gemeint hatte. 

Das Problem war, dass Justus im Moment kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Ihm war flau im Magen. Und das Gefühl verstärkte sich, als sie in Richtung Rocky Beach abbogen. 

„Halt“, sagte er. „Peter, kannst du da drüben neben der Bushaltestelle anhalten und mich rauslassen?“

„Wieso das denn?“, fragte Peter perplex, aber er war Justus’ spontane Einfälle gewöhnt und wechselte bereits die Spur. 

„Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen“, sagte Justus. „Ich erzähle es euch nachher, in Ordnung?“

Der MG hielt an der Haltestelle und Justus stieg aus dem Auto. Bob wechselte von der Rückbank auf den Beifahrersitz. Er sah Justus dabei mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Du willst doch nicht etwa ins Krankenhaus?“

Genau das wollte er. „Wenn der Attentäter in Wirklichkeit Hugenay treffen wollte ...“

„So schlau ist die Polizei doch auch“, sagte Bob. „Die haben bestimmt eine Wache auf dem Flur postiert.“

„Ja, aber die Wachen wissen nichts von Bates … oder von West.“

„West? Du meinst wirklich, West steckt dahinter?“

„Ich weiß es nicht – aber ich muss versuchen, es herauszufinden.“

„Sei bloß vorsichtig“, warnte Bob. 

„Mach ich.“ Justus steckte die Hände in die Taschen und ging zur Bushaltestelle hinüber. Wenigstens hatte ihnen Mrs van Loven erzählt, in welches Krankenhaus Hugenay gebracht worden war, und es war nicht allzu weit von hier. Der MG fädelte sich wieder auf die Spur ein.

**********

„Sind Sie wirklich Mr. Hugenays Neffe?“, fragte die Dame auf der Station skeptisch. „Sie sehen gar nicht so aus.“

„Natürlisch“, sagte Justus hochmütig mit einem falschen französischen Akzent. „Onkel Victor ist meine Lieblingsonkel. Isch bin gerade erst aus Frankreisch gekommen, um ihn zu besuchen.“ 

„Können Sie sich ausweisen?“

„Eine Ausweis? Gewiss, isch besitze eine Ausweis. Aber Onkel Victor ’at gesagt, in Amerika, isch brauche keine. Nur – wie sagen Sie, zum Trinken. In eine Bar.“ Er tat so, als hebe er ein Weinglas vom Tresen, und prostete ihr zu.

Sie hob die Augenbrauen fast bis zum Haaransatz. „Hier in Kalifornien dürfen Sie in Ihrem Alter noch gar keinen Alkohol trinken.“

„Wirklisch nischt?“ Er versuchte, überrascht zu wirken.

„Nein“, sagte sie. „Erst mit einundzwanzig. Und so alt sehen Sie wirklich noch nicht aus.“

„Nischt einmal eine Glas Wein? Zu die Essen?“

Sie lachte. „Nicht offiziell. Fragen Sie besser nicht danach.“ Aber er schien sie überzeugt zu haben, denn sie blätterte in ihren Unterlagen. „Ihr Onkel liegt in Zimmer 26.“

„ _Merci bien_!“ Er hoffte, seine Aussprache war nicht gar zu schrecklich, und wandte sich rasch ab. Er ging den Flur der chirurgischen Station entlang. Vor Zimmer 26 stand wider Erwarten keine Wache, und Justus runzelte die Stirn. 

Er sah sich nach allen Seiten um, aber im Moment war niemand zu sehen. Vorsichtig klopfte er an der Tür, öffnete und schlüpfte ins Zimmer.

Hugenay stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür vor dem Fenster Er trug gewöhnliche Hosen und darüber einen Krankenhauskittel. Sein linker Arm war verbunden, und Justus sah ein Pflaster auf seiner Wange.

„Emily?“, fragte Hugenay. „Ich haben Ihnen doch gesagt, Sie müssen nicht –“ Er wandte sich um und brach abrupt ab, als er Justus sah. Nach einem Augenblick hob er die Augenbrauen. „Und wieder gelingt es dir, mich zu überraschen.“

Unter dem Krankenhauskittel konnte Justus ein weiteres Pflaster erkennen. Auch Hugenay rechte Hand war verbunden. Sein Gesicht, seine Arme und sein Oberkörper waren mit Kratzern übersät. Glassplitter, dachte Justus. Aber Hugenay schien zumindest keine lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen davongetragen zu haben, und Justus atmete erleichtert aus. Seine Schultern sanken nach unten. 

„Verrate mir“, sagte Hugenay. „Welche Geschichte hast du am Eingang erzählt, um meine Zimmernummer zu erfahren?“

„Ich habe gesagt, ich sei Ihr Neffe“, gestand Justus. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sein Gesicht heiß. 

„Wie du weißt, bin ich ein Einzelkind“, sagte Hugenay. „Aber ich vermute, man würde uns eine gewisse Familienähnlichkeit zugestehen.“ Er schaute Justus prüfend an. 

Justus kam sich auf einmal sehr dumm vor. „Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es Ihnen geht“, sagte er unbeholfen. „Der Attentäter könnte immerhin hier auftauchen, um sein Werk zu vollenden.“

„Bist du um meine Sicherheit besorgt?“, fragte Hugenay. „Ich bin gerührt. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Es war reiner Zufall, dass ich gerade in der Tür stand, als der Motorradfahrer den Sprengsatz warf.“

„Sie haben zu Mrs van Loven gesagt, Sie würden Bates hinter dem Anschlag vermuten. Nathaniel Bates? Der, aus dessen Haus Sie die Bilder hatten, die ...“

Hugenay runzelte die Stirn. „Emily redet zu viel.“ Er wandte sich ab, nahm sein Handy vom Tisch neben dem Bett und starrte darauf. „Justus, ich weiß deine Besorgnis zu schätzen, aber dies ist nichts, was dich betrifft“, sagte er, ohne aufzublicken. „Du tätest besser daran, wieder nach Hause zu fahren.“ 

Justus blieb, wo er war. Von wegen, es war nichts, das ihn betraf! Wenn Bates sich an Hugenay für den Einbruch rächen wollte – den Hugenay nur begangen hatte, weil er Justus hatte freikaufen wollen –, dann ging das Justus sehr wohl etwas an. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und den Kiefer fest zusammen. 

Nach einem Moment hob Hugenay den Kopf, legte ihn dann leicht auf die Seite. „Natürlich. Starrsinnig wie immer. Es besteht keine Chance, dass du die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen lässt, wie?“ 

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Vorsicht. Man könnte auf den Gedanken verfallen, du hegtest eine ungebührliche Zuneigung zu mir.“

Seine Worte katapultierten Justus direkt zurück in die Blockhütte, als West Hugenay dasselbe vorgeworfen hatte, und er wurde rot. „Darum geht es überhaupt nicht!“

„Wenn du das sagst, glaube ich dir natürlich.“ Hugenay gab sich wenig Mühe, sein spöttisches Lächeln zu verbergen. „Also gut, wir können darüber sprechen, aber nicht hier.“ 

Er griff nach einem Kleidungsstück, das über der Stuhllehne lag. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte Justus, dass es sich um ein Jackett handelte, einstmals weiß, nun zerrissen und blutig. Hugenay rümpfte die Nase. „Die Reinigung wird zweifellos teurer als sonst“, murmelte er, und Justus verspürte den plötzlichen Drang, hysterisch zu lachen. 

Hugenay hängte sich das Jackett über den Arm und griff nach der Aktentasche, die neben dem Stuhl gelegen hatte. Bedauernd strich er über das zerfetzte Leder. 

„Dürfen Sie das Krankenhaus schon verlassen?“ 

„Ich bin nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Ein paar Schnittwunden und Kratzer, mehr nicht. Das viele Blut ließ es schlimmer aussehen, als es wirklich ist.“

„Wohin gehen Sie jetzt?“

„Wohin man am Ende eines langen Tages geht. Nach Hause.“ Hugenay ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Er schaute zu Justus. „Kommst du mit, oder ziehst du es vor, hier stehen zu bleiben und mein leeres Krankenbett zu bewachen?“

Auf dem Weg den Korridor hinunter begegnete ihnen die Krankenschwester, mit der Justus am Empfangstresen gesprochen hatte. Sie lächelte Hugenay auf eine Weise an, die Justus nicht ganz professionell vorkam.

„Mr. Hugenay. Hier ist der Bericht für Ihren Hausarzt. Bitte melden Sie sich morgen bei ihm zur Wundkontrolle. Und wie ich sehe, hat Ihr Neffe Sie gefunden. Vielleicht bleibt er heute Abend bei Ihnen zu Hause, statt sich ins lokale Nachtleben zu stürzen, und gibt auf Sie acht.“ 

„Da bin ich sicher“, erwiderte Hugenay glatt. „Ich danke Ihnen, Miss Lang, ich weiß Ihre Hilfe ausgesprochen zu schätzen.“ Er lächelte sie an und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„ _Au revoir_ “, sagte sie herzlich in einem Französisch, dessen Akzent eindeutig noch viel grauenhafter war als der von Justus.

Hugenay schien sich nicht daran zu stören. „ _Au revoir mademoiselle._ “ 

Sie fuhren schweigend mit dem Fahrstuhl in den ersten Stock. Im künstlichen Licht sah Hugenay blass aus und tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen. Sein sonst so sorgfältig gekämmtes Haar war zerzaust. 

Vor dem Krankenhaus warteten Taxis. Hugenay ließ eins vorfahren und stieg ein. Er rückte auf die linke Seite der Rücksitzbank und sah Justus an. „Nun?“

Justus stieg ein. Hugenay nannte dem Fahrer eine Adresse in Hermosa Beach. Sie fuhren los, durch die Nacht mit ihrem ewigen, bunten Lichtermeer. Hugenay lehnte sich zurück und holte tief Atem. Seine Schultern sanken in das muffig riechende Polster des Taxis. Er trug noch immer nur seinen Krankenhauskittel über der Hose, aber der Fahrer hatte nicht mit einer Wimper gezuckt. Der Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel mischte sich mit dem aufdringlichen, künstlichen Wildkirscharoma des Duftbäumchens, das am Rückspiegel hing.

Justus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte Dutzende Fragen, aber er konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass Hugenay sie nicht einfach so beantworten würde – erst recht nicht hier. Und im Augenblick schien es unhöflich, das Schweigen zu unterbrechen. Also blieb er still sitzen. Leise Radiomusik, unterbrochen vom Funk des Taxifahrers, dudelte im Hintergrund. 

Schließlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel, ein modernes, mehrstöckiges Apartmenthaus mit direktem Blick auf den Pazifik. Lichter gingen an, als sie sich dem Eingang näherten, und beleuchteten die anthrazitgraue Haustür mit ihren rautenförmigen Glaselementen. Hugenay schloss auf und sie stiegen die Treppen hinauf bis in den zweiten Stock. Schlüssel und Zahlencode öffneten die Tür eines Apartments, in dem es nach Leder, Holz und mediterranen Kräutern roch. 

„Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim“, sagte Hugenay. 

Durch einen kleinen Flur, von dem drei Türen abgingen, erreichte man einen großen, offenen Raum, dessen Fenster nach Westen hinausgingen. Auf der linken Seite befand sich die Küche, nur durch einen freistehenden Arbeitstresen vom Wohnzimmer getrennt. Auf der rechten Seite unterteilte eine Wendeltreppe, die offenbar hinauf ins Dachgeschoss führte, den Wohnbereich in eine Sitzecke mit Couch und Fernseher und eine Essecke vor dem Fenster. 

Hugenay zog seine Schuhe aus und legte seine Aktenmappe auf die Arbeitsplatte. „Ich bin gleich zurück.“ 

Er stieg die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Justus blieb stehen und lauschte. Oben klapperte eine Tür, dann lief Wasser; kurze Zeit später wurden Schranktüren geöffnet und geschlossen. Etwas später kam Hugenay wieder die Treppe herunter. Er trug ein frisches, weißes Hemd und schien auch seine Hose gewechselt zu haben. Den Krankenhauskittel stopfte er mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck in den Mülleimer. 

Er holte eine Flasche Mineralwasser aus dem elegant designten Kühlschrank und zwei Gläser aus dem Hängeschrank über der Spüle. Er goss sich ein Glas ein, hielt inne und sah Justus fragend an. Als Justus nickte, schenkte er auch ihm ein und stellte das Glas vor ihn auf den Tresen.

„Also gut“, sagte Hugenay, nachdem er das Glas geleert und nachefüllt hatte. „Was willst du wissen?“

Justus war so lange stumm geblieben, dass er sich erst räuspern musste. „Woher wissen Sie, dass Bates den Attentäter geschickt hat?“

„Ich weiß es nicht mit Sicherheit, aber ich nehme es an.“

„Warum?“

Hugenay zuckte die Schultern. „Sagen wir, ich besitze einen gewissen Instinkt für solche Dinge.“

„Könnte es nicht auch jemand anderes gewesen sein – zum Beispiel West?“

„Damian?“ Hugenay legte die Stirn in Falten. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Darüber hinaus … Bates hat mich nach der Sache im November kontaktiert. Er versuchte, eine Entschädigung von mir zu erpressen … für die Bilder, die ich ihm ‚entwendet‘ habe.“

„Aber die gehörten ihm doch gar nicht.“

Hugenays Lächeln war nur ein mechanisches Verziehen der Mundwinkel. „Sie waren offenbar hinreichend lange in seiner Obhut, dass er eine Art … Besitzanspruch entwickelt hat. Du musst verstehen, Justus, Bates war besessen davon, die Raubkunst seiner Familie wiederzuerlangen, bis hin zu dem Punkt, an dem er bereit war, mir eine Million Dollar zu zahlen, um sie für ihn zu stehlen. Es sollte mich nicht wundern, wenn er sich mittlerweile in dem Irrglauben befindet, die übrigen fünf stünden ihm ebenfalls zu. Zumindest hat er etwas Ähnliches verlauten lassen, als er mich in Frankreich anrief. Er war äußerst ungehalten über meine List und verlangte eine ‚Wiedergutmachung‘. Als ich mich rundheraus weigerte, verlegte er sich auf Drohungen. Allerdings hätte er sie schlecht wahrmachen können, ohne sich selbst zu belasten.“

„Wenn er sich an Ihnen rächen will, sind Peter und Bob vielleicht auch in Gefahr!“

„Das glaube ich nicht. Er hat ein viel offensichtlicheres und lohnenswerteres Ziel.“

„Die Galerie.“

„ Allerdings.“

„Wie wollen Sie ihn davon abhalten, das Gleiche wieder zu versuchen? Vorausgesetzt, es war wirklich Bates.“

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Du hast wahrscheinlich keine hilfreichen Ideen?“

Justus zupfte an seiner Unterlippe. „Sie könnten ihm Geld anbieten. So, wie es aussieht, können Sie es sich durchaus leisten, ihm eine Abfindung zu zahlen.“

„Das könnte ich vielleicht.“

„Oder Sie könnten Beweise gegen ihn sammeln und ihn mit der Drohung, die Beweise der Polizei zu übergeben, von weiteren Vergeltungsmaßnahmen abbringen. Allerdings wäre das für Sie mit dem Risiko verbunden, dass er die ganze Geschichte gesteht, wenn die Polizei ihm auf die Schliche kommt.“

„Möglich.“

„Oder Sie könnten ihm drohen. Oder jemanden damit beauftragen, ihn einzuschüchtern.“ Justus gefiel die Richtung nicht, die seine eigenen Gedanken nahmen.

„Ein interessanter Gedanke“, sagte Hugenay. „Und nicht ganz ohne Reiz, das gebe ich zu. Allerdings würde ich die Alternative bevorzugen, die du bisher noch nicht in Erwägung gezogen hast.“

„Und die wäre?“

„Nichts zu unternehmen.“ 

„Wie bitte?“

„Sieh es einmal so.“ Hugenay nahm einen Schluck Wasser und stellte das Glas wieder ab. Er ging zum Sofa hinüber und schaltete eine weitere Lampe an, dann ging er zur Balkontür und drückte neben dem Türrahmen auf einen Knopf, der die Rolläden heruntergleiten ließ. „Bates ist über achtzig. Er pflegt wenig gesellschaftlichen Umgang. Außer seiner Katze und seiner Haushälterin sieht er den ganzen Tag fast niemanden. Er ist ein einsamer, alter Mann. Die Gemälde, die er so viele Jahre unermüdlich gesucht hat, haben ihm kein Glück gebracht. Nichts konnte jemals die Familie ersetzen, die er durch den Holocaust verloren hat – seinen Vater und die beiden älteren Bruder, die im Konzentrationslager gefoltert und ermordet wurden, seine Mutter, die sich wenige Jahre später das Leben genommen und ihn mit seinem alkoholabhängigen Stiefvater allein gelassen hat.“

Er sah Justus ins Gesicht, und was immer er dort sah – Betroffenheit? Staunen? – ließ ihn kurz und trocken auflachen. „Ja, Justus, er tut mir leid. Und ich sagte dir vorhin schon, ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass der Motorradfahrer vorhatte, mich oder jemand anderen zu verletzen. Für Bates war es ein Akt der Vergeltung, eine klare Rechnung: ich hatte seine Sammlung zerstört, also wollte er meine zerstören. Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein weiteres Attentat durchführen wird. Und wenn doch, werde ich mich damit befassen, wenn es so weit ist.“

„Aber … Sie hätten sterben können.“ Justus wusste nicht einmal, warum er das sagte, es war das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Normalerweise funktionierte sein Filter besser. 

„Unwahrscheinlich, aber möglich“, sagte Hugenay. 

„Also wollen Sie wirklich nichts unternehmen?“

„Im Moment nicht. Überrascht dich das?“

Das tat es. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Hugenay das auch sehr genau wusste. 

Hugenay kehrte wieder zur Küchentheke zurück, stützte beide Hände auf und beugte sich vor. 

„Justus“, sagte er bedeutungsvoll. „Warum bist du hier?“

Justus öffnete den Mund, dann stellte er fest, dass er keine Antwort hatte. Sein Gehirn hatte sich aufgehängt wie ein überlasteter PC.

Hugenay sah ihn an. Justus sah zurück. Er schloss hastig den Mund und schluckte. 

„Ah, ja“, sagte Hugenay. Seine Augen glitzerten. „Das dachte ich mir.“ 

Justus konnte noch immer nichts sagen. 

„Ich habe dich schon einmal fortgeschickt“, sagte Hugenay. „Ich bin kein Heiliger.“ 

„Was meinen Sie damit?“, brachte Justus schließlich heraus.

Hugenay schüttelte den Kopf. Er wandte den Blick ab und nahm die Hände vom Tresen. „Diese Frage kann ich nicht für dich beantworten. Aber so lange du die Antwort nicht kennst, solltest du nicht hier sein.“ 

„Aber –“

„Justus, ich habe versucht, Geduld aufzubringen. Aber nun muss ich dich bitten, zu gehen.“ In seiner Stimme klang ein Hauch von Endgültigkeit mit. 

Mit dem Gefühl, zurechtgewiesen worden zu sein, nickte Justus stumm. Seine Kehle war plötzlich eng. Er spürte den seltsamen Drang, sich zu entschuldigen, wenn er auch nicht wusste, wofür. Er wandte sich um und ging zur Tür. Als er sie beinahe erreicht hatte, sagte Hugenay plötzlich seinen Namen. Justus blieb stehen und sah über seine Schulter, dass Hugenay ihm in den Flur gefolgt war.

„Ich weiß deine Besorgnis um mein Wohlergehen zu schätzen“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Wenn er es ironisch meinte, war es ihm zumindest nicht anzuhören. „Ich fürchte nur, ich bringe heute nicht mehr die Energie für eins unserer Wortgefechte auf. Du solltest nach Hause fahren, deinen Freunden Bericht erstatten und dir anschließend über die Ereignisse von heute nicht mehr länger den Kopf zerbrechen. Immerhin … wie heißt es noch so schön? Wie man sich bettet, so liegt man. Mein Leben ist das, was ich selbst daraus gemacht habe. Es unterliegt nicht deiner Verantwortung.“ Erneut umspielte ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel. „Es sei denn, natürlich, du bist noch immer der Meinung, ich plante in Wirklichkeit einen großen Coup. In diesem Fall möchte ich dir deine zweifellos unterhaltsamen Illusionen nicht rauben.“

**********

„Glaubst du wirklich, Hugenay meint es ernst?“, fragte Peter.

„Was genau?“, fragte Justus. „Dass es Bates war? Oder dass er deswegen nichts unternehmen will?“

„Alles“, sagte Peter. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie du ihm glauben kannst, er war jahrelang unser Gegner.“

„Betonung auf ‚war‘“, sagte Bob. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber Hugenay hat uns geholfen, Justus zu befreien …“

„Nachdem sein alter Komplize Justus entführt hatte.“

„Justus, sag doch mal was.“ 

Justus fingerte an einem Stift herum, der vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch der Zentrale lag.

„Also“, beharrte Bob. „Ist es ein Fall, oder ist es keiner?“

Justus blickte hoch und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Kein Fall.“ Es war kein Fall für die Drei Fragezeichen, höchstens für Justus Jonas, aber das konnte er Peter und Bob schlecht sagen. 

Nachdem Bob und Peter gegangen waren, blieb Justus noch einen Moment allein am Schreibtisch sitzen. Der gestrige Nachmittag war ihm noch überaus präsent. Und er hatte Zeit gehabt, über Hugenays Frage nachzudenken. 

_Warum bist du hier?_

Die naheliegende Antwort lautete natürlich „detektivische Neugier“. Dicht gefolgt von „gesundem Misstrauen“. Hugenay war seit Jahren ihr Gegenspieler. Die Fälle mit ihm waren immer interessant gewesen. Hugenay war ehrgeizig, zielbewusst und gerissen. Es lag nahe anzunehmen, die Galerie könnte in Wirklichkeit einem anderen Zweck dienen, wie Geldwäsche oder dem Transport illegaler Bilder. Andererseits würden die Behörden bei allem, was offiziell Hugenays Namen trug, ganz genau hinsehen. Schon eher war die Galerie ein Mittel zu dem Zweck, Hugenay ein respektables Image zu verpassen, während er im Geheimen weiterhin seinen illegalen Aktititäten nachging – ein publicitywirksames Manöver, um ihn als reuigen Sünder darzustellen, einen geläuterten Meisterdieb.

Wenn Hugenay wirklich geläutert war, wollte Justus einen Besen fressen.

Aber was auch immer Hugenay langfristig beabsichtigte, zumindest im Moment gab es keine Veranlassung zu ermitteln. Es hatte in letzter Zeit keine größeren Kunstdiebstähle gegeben. Oder zumindest keine, von denen die Öffentlichkeit erfahren hätte. Und Justs konnte schlecht die nächsten Wochen und Monate damit verbringen, Hugenay zu observieren. 

Also war die Sache ganz klar: kein Fall. Es hieß, die ganze Sache ins gedankliche Archiv zu verbannen. 

Aber all das beantwortete die Frage nicht. Im Raum stand diese andere Sache, die mit irgendwelchen Fällen und Verbrechen nichts zu tun hatte, sondern ausschließlich mit Justus Jonas und Victor Hugenay. 

_Warum bist du hier?_

Diese einfache Frage wollte und wollte ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.


	3. Nur Gerecht

Drei Wochen später hatte Justus bei der Lösung dieses Rätsels keine Fortschritte gemacht. So wenig wie die Polizei bei der Ermittlung des Täters. Die Spuren führten ins Milieu einer Bikergang und verloren sich dort: jeder konnte den Motorradfahrer für ein paar hundert Dollar angeheuert haben, und der Täter selbst war vermutlich längst untergetaucht oder hatte sich in einen anderen Bundesstaat abgesetzt. Es hatte keine weiteren Vorfälle gegeben, und für die Medien war der Vorfall längst in Vergessenheit geraten.

Justus versuchte, es der Presse gleichzutun und nicht an die Angelegenheit zu denken. Mit mäßigem Erfolg. Als er am Mittwochnachmittag einen Anruf auf seiner Mailbox abhörte, hatte er allerdings ganz andere Dinge im Kopf.

„Guten Tag“, sagte eine weibliche Stimme, die ihm vage vertraut vorkam. „Mr. Jonas, hier ist Emily van Loven, von der Galerie Hugenay. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie mich möglichst bald zurückrufen könnten. Ich habe vielleicht einen Auftrag für Sie.“

**********

Justus, Bob und Peter saßen im Konferenzraum der Galerie an einem großen, ovalen Tisch. 

Emily van Loven saß ihnen gegenüber. „Ich möchte, dass dies unter uns bleibt“, sagte sie. „Mr. Hugenay weiß nichts von dieser Unterredung, und dabei soll es bleiben.“

Die Drei Fragezeichen wechselten stumme Blicke. 

„Worum geht es denn?“, fragte Justus schließlich. 

„Eine Angelegenheit etwas … heikler Natur.“ Mrs. van Loven räusperte sich. „Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, wurde die Person, die für den Anschlag auf die Galerie verantwortlich war, bisher nicht gefasst. Nun haben wir eine neue Ausstellung geplant und ich würde gern sichergehen, dass die Eröffnung ohne große Störungen über die Bühne gehen kann. Ich habe nämlich große Sorge, jemand könnte den Anlass nutzen, um Mr Hugenay etwas anzutun.“

„Wieso das?“, fragte Peter. 

Mrs. van Loven zog einen Stapel Papiere aus ihrem Aktenordner. „Dies sind Kopien anonymer Drohschreiben, die Mr. Hugenay in den letzten Tagen erhalten hat. Ich habe Grund zu befürchten, dass die Person, die den ersten Anschlag veranlasst hat – möglicherweise dieser Bates, vielleicht aber auch jemand ganz anderes – nicht mit dem Schaden zufrieden ist, den er oder sie bereits angerichtet hat.“ 

„Wäre es nicht klüger, die Polizei einzuschalten?“

Mrs. van Loven presste die Lippen zusammen. „Mr. Hugenay möchte das gern vermeiden. Ich weiß nicht genau, wieso, auch wenn ich mir natürlich etliche Gründe vorstellen kann, gerade im Hinblick auf Mr. Hugenays … bewegte Vergangenheit. Ich habe trotzdem die Polizei informiert, allerdings hatte der Kiminalbeamte, mit dem ich gesprochen habe, augenscheinlich sehr wenig Interesse daran, uns zu helfen. Und er sagte, Mr Hugenay müsse sich schon selbst melden, wenn er bedroht würde.“

Justus kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Sein Gehirn arbeitete bereits auf Hochtouren. „Wie und wann hat Mr. Hugenay diese Briefe erhalten?“

„Sie kamen in Umschlägen mit seinem Namen darauf in der Galerie an. Den jüngsten Brief hat er noch gar nicht selbst gesehen, er ist nämlich heute nicht in Los Angeles. Aber es ist dieser jüngste Brief, der mich zum Handeln veranlasst hat. Er liest sich deutlich anders als der Rest.“ Sie reichte ihnen die Kopien.

Alle vier waren Schreiben, die offenbar jemand in der Schriftart Times New Roman am PC ausgedruckt hatte. Sie trugen weder Unterschrift noch Datum, allerdings hatte Mrs van Loven den Tag des Posteingangs vermerkt. Der erste Brief war zwei Tage nach dem Anschlag angekommen.

> _Hugenay,_
> 
> _Sie sehen jetzt, was passiert, wenn Sie es darauf ankommen lassen. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich meine Schulden begleichen._

Auf den ersten folgte ein weiterer.

> _Hugenay,_
> 
> _noch immer keine Einsicht. Es scheint, ich muss Ihnen begreiflich machen, dass ich es wirklich ernst meine, da Sie es wohl immer noch nicht verstanden haben._

Der dritte war kürzer, nur eine Zeile lang, und enthielt keine Anrede mehr.

> _Sehen Sie sich vor. Ich bin Ihnen auf den Fersen._

Der aktuelle Brief war wieder länger.

> _Ich weiß jetzt, wie ich Ihnen wehtun kann. Wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn das, was Sie lieben, Ihnen genommen würde? Es wäre nur Gerecht._

Justus atmete scharf ein. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Just?“, fragte Bob. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Justus’ Gedanken rasten. Er hob den Kopf und sah Mrs. van Loven an. „Ich weiß, welches das nächste Ziel ist“, sagte er so ruhig wie möglich. „Der Galerie droht dieses Mal keine Gefahr. Aber wir müssen jetzt leider gehen.“

**********

„Justus! Warte!“ 

Widerwillig verlangsamte Justus seine Schritte, bis Peter und Bob zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten. 

„Erklärst du uns vielleicht mal, was hier vor sich geht?“, fragte Peter. „Warum bist du einfach so aus dem Raum gestürzt? Mrs. van Loven dachte, du bist übergeschnappt!“ 

Justus spürte eine kalte, klamme Verzweiflung. Jetzt rächte es sich doppelt und dreifach, dass er Peter und Bob nicht die Wahrheit erzählt hatte; das hätte er gleich von Anfang an tun müssen. Und selbst, wenn er ihnen jetzt erzählte, und wenn sie ihm glaubten – ein großes _Caveat_ – würden sie ihn sofort drängen, zur Polizei zu gehen.

Aber wie sollte er _der Polizei_ das Ganze erklären, ohne die gesamte Geschichte wieder aufzurollen – inklusive der Entführung und seiner Falschaussage hinterher? 

Sie hatten Peters Auto erreicht, das auf einem Parkplatz in der Nähe stand. Justus presste seine Stirn gegen das kühle Metalldach des MGs, während Peter aufschloss. 

„Justus?“, fragte Bob. Er klang besorgt. „Was ist denn los?“ 

Er konnte es ihnen nicht sagen. Aber wenn er es nicht sagte … welche Chance hatte er dann? Ohne Hilfe kam er aus dieser Falle nicht raus. Und im Moment wusste Hugenay noch nichts von dem letzten Brief, aber was, wenn Mrs van Loven ihm davon erzählte, oder ihm ein Foto davon schickte? Justus musste vorher eine Möglichkeit finden, Bates zu stoppen. 

Er atmete tief ein. „Okay. Ich muss euch etwas erzählen, ich weiß nur nicht, wie.“

„Setz dich erst mal ins Auto“, sagte Bob. „Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich umkippen.“

Das war ein praktischer Ratschlag, und Justus nahm ihn dankend an. Er ließ sich in die Polster sinken. Peter und Bob setzten sich auf die Vordersitze. Bob drehte sich zu ihm um, während Peter im Rückspiegel seinen Blick suchte. Beide sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Also gut“, sagte er. „Ihr habt den Brief gesehen, oder?“ Er schloss die Augen und zitierte aus dem Gedächtnis. „‚Wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn das, was Sie lieben, Ihnen genommen würde? Es wäre nur Gerecht.‘ Ist euch daran was aufgefallen?“ 

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Bob runzelte die Stirn. 

„Da war ein Schreibfehler drin“, sagte Justus. „Das ‚g‘ in ‚gerecht‘ war groß geschrieben, obwohl es mitten im Satz steht und ein Adjektiv ist.“ 

Bobs Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich. „Ein Tippfehler?“

„Das glaube ich nicht“, sagte Justus mit einem gequälten Lächeln. „Ich denke eher, Bates wollte auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus. Eine Anspielung. Auf etwas … oder jemanden.“ 

„Jemanden, der einen Namen hat, der ‚der Gerechte‘ bedeutet?“, fragte Peter. Seine Stimme klang grimmig. 

Justus nickte, erleichtert, dass Peter von allein drauf gekommen war. 

Bob holte tief Atem. „Das hieße ja ...“

Justus unterbrach ihn rasch, bevor Bob zu irgendwelchen Schlussfolgerungen gelangen konnte.„Nehmen wir einfach mal an, Bates hat den Atttentäter beauftragt. Und hinterher wollte er vielleicht wissen, wie schwer Hugenay wirklich verletzt war. Das ging ja aus der Berichterstattung erst mal nicht hervor. Er schickte also jemanden zum Krankenhaus … und vielleicht sprach derjenige mit Miss Lang, der Krankenschwester, die Hugenay entlassen hat und ihm berichten konnte, dass Hugenay von seinem Neffen abgeholt worden war.“ Er hatte Bob und Peter damals in aller Kürze von seiner List erzählt. „Und Bates dachte sich, er könnte Hugenays Neffen vielleicht als Druckmittel benutzen. Also versuchte er, herauszufinden, wer dieser Neffe ist. Dabei ist er auf mich gestoßen. Mein Gesicht war ja wegen der Entführung in jeder Zeitung im Großraum L.A. abgedruckt, und zwar genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Hugenay die Bilder geholt hat! Und vielleicht hat sich Bates dann die ganze Geschichte zusammengereimt. Dass Hugenay die Bilder brauchte, um seinen Neffen auszulösen, meine ich. Und als ich nur einen Tag später auf unerklärliche Weise wieder aufgetaucht bin, hat das seinen Verdacht sicher bestätigt. Und war nicht in der Zeitung sogar ein Bild von uns dreien? Vielleicht hat er euch beide wiedererkannt, und spätestens dann war die Sache für ihn klar.“

„Wow“, sagte Peter nach einem atemlosen Moment. „Das ist ein ganz schöner Hammer.“

Bob nickte bestätigend. „Da muss Bates ja richtig ermittelt haben. Aber dass er glaubt, du seist Hugenays Neffe …“

„Ja, aber es würde Sinn ergeben“, sagte Justus. Genau betrachtet, war es sogar äußerst wahrscheinlich, dass Bates ihn tatsächlich für Hugenays Neffen hielt und nicht etwa für seinen … _Toyboy._ Das war das Wort, das West verwendet hatte. Hugenay selbst hätte wahrscheinlich „Liebhaber“ gesagt.

Justus schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um den Gedanken mit all seinen Implikationen zu vertreiben. Zumindest hatte er eine einigermaßen plausible Erklärung für das letzte Schreiben gefunden. Jetzt musste er Bob und Peter nur noch davon überzeugen, nicht die Polizei einzuschalten.

**********

„Du willst _was_? Du bist wohl nicht ganz bei Trost!“ 

„Das ist eine selten dämliche Idee!“

Justus wartete ab, bis Peter und Bob ihren Ärger losgeworden waren. Dann sagte er milde: „Überlegt doch mal ...“

Weiter kam er nicht. 

Nachdem die zweite Welle der Entrüstung über ihn hinweggerollt war und sich schließlich gelegt hatte, sagte er schnell, was er zu sagen hatte, bevor sie ihn erneut niederbrüllten. „Hugenay hat es nicht verdient, deshalb ins Gefängnis zu gehen. Deshalb müssen wir Bates davon überzeugen, die Sache abzublasen. Und das muss schnell passieren. Bevor Hugenay den Brief liest.“ 

„Und deswegen willst du dich direkt in die Höhle des Löwen begeben?“, fragte Bob. 

Justus dachte an das, was Hugenay ihm von Bates erzählt hatte. „Vielleicht kann ich ihn überzeugen. Dass er Hugenay nicht zuhören würde, ist klar … aber ich habe ihn ja nicht bestohlen.“

„Und wenn er dir was antut?“

„Was soll er mir antun? Soll er mich in seinem eigenen Haus erschießen? Wenn der Brief die Wahrheit sagt, hat er sowieso schon jemanden auf mich angesetzt. Es kann also nicht wirklich schlimmer werden. Außerdem habe ich ja euch als Rückversicherung. Ihr hört einfach mit und ruft die Polizei, falls es brenzlig wird.“

„Ich sage, du spinnst“, sagte Peter unverblümt. „Wir sollten Inspektor Cotta anrufen und die Polizei die Sache regeln lassen. Wenn Hugenay dafür ins Gefängnis kommt, ist das eben so. Immerhin hat er die Bilder gestohlen.“

„Und ich wäre wegen Falschaussage und Behinderung der Justiz dran.“

„Du sagst doch immer, man muss Verantwortung für seine Fehler übernehmen“, schoss Peter zurück. „Und ein Richter hätte bestimmt Verständnis dafür, dass du nicht gleich die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Aus falsch verstandener Dankbarkeit gegenüber Hugenay. Oder du kannst sagen, Hugenay hätte dir gedroht.“

„Nein. Auf keinen Fall.“ Alles in Justus wehrte sich dagegen. „Ich meine, ich würde die Wahrheit sagen, wenn ich absolut müsste. Aber ich würde Hugenay nicht durch eine Lüge noch tiefer hereinreiten. Und ich finde, erst sollten wir Bates eine Chance geben.“

„Justus“, sagte Bob. „Das hier ist kein Scherz. Bei dem ersten Anschlag ist Hugenay verletzt worden. Beim nächsten Mal könnte es dich treffen – oder deinen Onkel und deine Tante. Oder uns ...“

„Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht? Aber selbst, wenn die Polizei Bates festnimmt, er rückt vielleicht nicht rechtzeitig mit der Sprache raus. Nein, wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen, das Ganze noch zu stoppen, dann nur, indem wir Bates davon überzeugen, den Typen zurückzupfeifen.“

Bob und Peter wechselten einen Blick. Justus konnte sehen, dass ihnen der Plan überhaupt nicht gefiel. Er gefiel Justus auch nicht. 

„Bitte“, sagte er. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht. „Bitte vertraut mir.“

„Unfair“, murmelte Peter, aber Justus konnte am Ton seiner Stimme hören, dass er nachgeben würde. Bob seufzte resigniert.

**********

Justus hatte die Villa in Bel Air noch nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Es war ein herrschaftliches Anwesen, mit einer langen, gepflegten Einfahrt und einem großen, schmiedeeisernen Zaun. Er näherte sich dem Tor und drückte auf den Klingelknopf. Nach einem langen Augenblick erklang eine Männerstimme. „Wer ist da?“

Justus holte tief Atem. „Justus Jonas. Ich würde gern mit Mr. Bates sprechen.“

Es kam nicht sofort eine Antwort. Er erwartete schon, die Stimme würde behaupten, Mr Bates sei nicht zu Hause, oder ihn schlicht auffordern, zu gehen. Stattdessen ertönte ein Summen. Er drückte gegen das Tor. Es öffnete sich, und er ging hindurch und ließ es hinter sich zufallen.

**********

Bates musterte ihn von oben bis unten und trat dann schweigend beiseite. Justus betrat das Haus und ließ die Hand unauffällig in die Tasche gleiten, um das Aufnahmegerät zu aktivieren. Die Telefonleitung zu Peter und Bob stand hoffentlich auch noch. Er fühlte sich etwas mulmig, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

„Folgen Sie mir“, sagte Bates. Er führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer und drehte sich um, als Justus den Raum betreten hatte. „Wer sind Sie, junger Mann, und was führt Sie zu mir?“

„Ich denke, Sie wissen, wer ich bin und was mich herführt“, sagte Justus. Er reichte Bates den Schnellhefter, in dem sich die Kopien der Drohbriefe befanden. 

Bates nahm ihn entgegen. Er schlug ihn auf, betrachtete mit ausdrucksloser Miene den Inhalt und blätterte durch die restlichen Seiten. Dann gab er Justus den Schnellhefter zurück. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie mir das bringen.“ 

Wenn Bates tatsächlich nicht gewusst hätte, worum es ging, hätte er bestimmt nachgefragt. Stattdessen überkreuzte er die Arme vor der Brust und wartete ab. Das ließ Justus nur eine Möglichkeit, er musste Bates aus der Reserve locken.

„Mr. Bates, ich weiß, warum Sie Mr. Hugenay diese Drohbriefe geschrieben haben“, sagte er. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, junger Mann.“

„Oh doch, ich denke schon. Es hat keinen Sinn, das Ganze zu leugnen. Ich weiß, woher die Gemälde stammen, die sich in Ihrem Keller befinden. Ich weiß, dass Sie Mr. Hugenay damit beauftragt haben, sie für Sie zu stehlen.“

„Ich besitze keine gestohlenen Gemälde“, sagte Bates. 

„Das stimmt sogar in gewisser Weise“, sagte Justus. „Die Gemälde, die Mr. Hugenay in Ihrem Auftrag beschafft hat, haben vor langer Zeit Ihrer Familie gehört. Sie sind der rechtmäßige Erbe. Allerdings gibt es nicht viele Gerichte, die Ihren Anspruch anerkennen würden. Als Experte auf dem Gebiet der Raubkunst wussten Sie das natürlich, deshalb haben Sie es vorgezogen, Mr. Hugenay anzuheuern.“ Justus machte eine Pause. Bates schwieg, was Justus ein wenig wunderte; er hätte von Bates erwartet, den Ahnungslosen zu spielen. Nach einem Moment fuhr Justus fort: „Nur, dass Mr. Hugenay einige Gemälde mehr mitgebracht hat als geplant, und Sie gebeten hat, sie für ihn zu verwahren. Und dann, vor nicht ganz einem halben Jahr, ist Mr. Hugenay in Ihr Haus eingebrochen und hat diese zusätzlichen Gemälde mitgenommen.“ 

Ihm kam verspätet der Gedanke, dass er sich nie die Mühe gemacht hatte, Hugenays Worte in Frage zu stellen. Waren die Gemälde in Wirklichkeit doch ein Teil von Bates’ Erbe gewesen? Der plötzliche Zweifel ließ ihn einen Moment lang verstummen 

„Aber Sie wollten die Gemälde nicht hergeben“, fuhr er schließlich fort und hoffte, dass Bates ihm seine momentane Verunsicherung nicht anhörte. „Und Sie versuchten, eine Entschädigung von Mr. Hugenay zu erpressen. Als er nicht bezahlen wollte, heuerten Sie jemanden an, der vor zwei Wochen einen Brandsatz auf Mr. Hugenays neu eröffnete Galerie warf. Dabei wurde Mr. Hugenay verletzt, aber er weigerte sich nach wie vor, auf Ihre Forderungen einzugehen. Also schrieben Sie ihm mehrere Drohbriefe.“ 

Nun war Bates am Zug. Justus ballte die Hand in seiner Tasche zu einer Faust und wartete. 

„Eine fantasievolle Geschichte“, sagte Bates nach einem Moment. „Und ich nehme an, Sie haben Beweise dafür?“ 

„Die Gemälde in Ihrem Keller“, antwortete Justus. „Und Mr. Hugenays Aussage.“

„Die Aussage eines verurteilten Straftäters“, sagte Bates. „Sie mögen Ihren Onkel für einen guten Menschen halten, aber ich versichere Ihnen, die Gerichte würden das anders bewerten.“

Justus’ Herz machte einen wilden Sprung. Bates hatte sich gerade verraten. Aber im Augenblick war es wichtiger, zunächst einmal die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, der Vollständigkeit halber. Justus achtete darauf, sich seine Genugtuung nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Sie wissen, weshalb er die Gemälde holen musste. Er selbst wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt erpresst.“

„Ich weiß nichts dergleichen.“

„Doch, das wissen Sie“, sagte Justus. „Es stand in allen Zeitungen. Meine Entführung wurde nie aufgeklärt, aber das lag daran, dass der Entführer sein Lösegeld bekommen hatte: die fünf Gemälde aus Ihrem Keller. Ich wusste zwar davon, habe es aber der Polizei verschwiegen. Ich wollte nicht, dass Victor Hugenay für eine gute Tat ins Gefängnis gehen muss.“

Bates schnaubte verächtlich. „Eine gute Tat?“

„Sie können seine Motive sicher verstehen“, fuhr Justus fort, ohne auf Bates’ Einwurf einzugehen. „Sie wissen selbst, wie es ist, wenn man Familie hat. Was man tun würde, um die zurückzubekommen, die man liebt.“

Bates’ Gesicht verzerrte sich. „Victor Hugenay versteht nicht, was es heißt – was es bedeutet – wenn einem alles genommen wird.“ 

„Aber ich verstehe es“, sagte Justus. „Meine Eltern sind bei einem Autounfall gestorben, als ich noch ein Kind war. Ich weiß sehr gut, wie Sie sich fühlen. Ihr Vater und Ihre Brüder sind im Konzentrationslager gestorben, ist es nicht so?“ 

Bates antwortete nicht. Stattdessen wich er zurück und ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken. Er bedeckte die Augen mit der Hand. „Ja“, sagte er brüchig. 

„Und die Gemälde, die Hugenay für Sie gestohlen hat, erinnern Sie an ihn. Aber Sie sind kein Ersatz, nicht wahr?“ 

Bates gab einen Laut von sich, der einem Schluchzen glich. 

Justus musste sich zwingen, weiterzusprechen, als habe er nichts gehört. Ein Teil von ihm wollte auch weinen. „Mr. Bates, ich weiß, dass Sie die Drohbriefe geschrieben haben. Sie haben es gerade zugegeben. Sie müssen wissen, Mr. Hugenay ist nämlich gar nicht mein Onkel.“

Bates hob langsam den Kopf. Er sah Justus verwirrt an. 

„Meine Freunde und ich sind Mr. Hugenay in der Vergangenheit während unserer Detektivarbeit begegnet. Und obwohl er unser Gegner war, hat er sich uns gegenüber immer fair verhalten. Als ich entführt wurde, hat er seine Bewährung aufs Spiel gesetzt, um nach Amerika zu fliegen, die Gemälde aus ihrem Keller zu holen und sie gegen mich auszutauschen.“

„Aber –“ Bates runzelte die Stirn. „Sie haben doch selbst gesagt, er sei Ihr Onkel –“

„Das habe ich nur einer einzigen Person erzählt: Miss Lang, der Krankenschwester auf der Station im Krankenhaus, in das Mr. Hugenay nach dem Anschlag eingeliefert wurde. Und Sie können nur davon wissen, weil Sie jemanden beauftragt haben herauszufinden, wie schwer Mr. Hugenay nach dem Anschlag verletzt war.“ 

Bates stritt es nicht ab. Die Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht wich langsamem Begreifen. 

Justus setzte zum Finale an. Er holte noch einmal tief Atem. „Mr. Bates, Sie haben die Drohbriefe geschrieben, und im letzten, dem von heute morgen, haben Sie damit gedroht, mir etwas anzutun, wenn Mr Hugenay Ihrer Forderung nicht nachgibt. Aber Sie müssen verstehen, Mr Hugenay würde eher ins Gefängnis gehen als zuzulassen, dass mir etwas geschieht. Er ist für mich nach Amerika gekommen. Er würde auch für mich zur Polizei gehen. Er ist im Grunde seines Herzens ein anständiger Mensch. Und er hat mir gesagt, Sie wären es auch. Hatte er recht?“

Bates sagte nichts. Er starrte Justus aus tiefliegenden, erloschenen Augen an. 

„Bitte, Mr. Bates. Sie und ich wissen beide, dass Ihre Geldforderung in Wirklichkeit nicht gerechtfertigt war. Sie wollten sich an Mr. Hugenay rächen, weil er die Gemälde ohne Ihre Einwilligung entwendet hat. Aber in Wirklichkeit ging es nie um die Gemälde, nicht wahr? Sie hatten gehofft, wenn Sie die Bilder Ihrer Familie zurückbekämen, würden Sie endlich das Gefühl haben, es wäre alles in Ordnung.“ Nun schwankte Justus’ Stimme aus anderen Gründen. „Sie dachten, Sie würden sich besser fühlen, dass es Ihnen nichts mehr ausmachen würde, was mit Ihrer Familie geschehen ist. Aber das stimmte nicht. Und weil es nicht stimmte, wurden Sie wütend auf Mr. Hugenay, und redeten sich ein, Ihnen stünden die anderen Gemälde ebenfalls zu. Ist es nicht so?“

Eine lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen, so lange, dass Justus beinahe glaubte, Bates würde gar nichts mehr sagen. Dann nickte er schließlich schwach mit dem Kopf, und Justus wurden vor Erleichterung beinahe die Knie weich. „Mr. Bates“, sagte er. „Bitte, haben Sie ein Einsehen.“

Nach einem weiteren, schier endlos scheinenden Augenblick erhob sich Bates aus seinem Sessel. Er ging zu seinem Telefonapparat hinüber und wählte eine Nummer. Justus saß still da, hoffend, betend. 

„Bates hier“, sagte Bates in einer Stimme, die kaum wiederzuerkennen war. „Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Rufen Sie Ihren Mann zurück. Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher. Natürlich, Sie werden Ihr Geld bekommen. Ja. Also gut.“ Er legte auf und wandte sich zu Justus um.

Justus konnte nur annehmen, dass sich seine Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte. „Danke“, sagte er. „Danke, Mr. Bates.“

**********

Justus verließ die Villa in einem Taumel aus schierer Erleichterung, schmerzhaftem Mitleid und absoluter Erschöpfung. Als Peter und Bob ihn vor dem Tor empfingen, war er zu ausgepowert, um Triumph zu empfinden. Er ließ sich auf die Rückbank sinken. Aber eine Sache musste er noch erledigen. Er wählte die Nummer, die ihm Emily van Loven gegeben hatte. 

„Die Sache mit den Drohbriefen ist vom Tisch“, sagte er ohne Umschweife. „Es war tatsächlich Bates, der sie geschrieben hat. Aber ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, seine Rachepläne fallen zu lassen.“

„Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher?“, fragte Mrs. van Loven. „Ich will Ihr Wort nicht in Zweifel ziehen, aber ...“ 

„Ich bin mir sicher“, sagte Justus. „Können Sie mir einen Gefallen tun? Wenn Mr. Hugenay sich meldet und Sie ihm Bericht erstatten – bitte sagen Sie ihm, dass er recht hatte. Mr Bates ist kein schlechter Mensch. Er hat seine Drohungen zurückgenommen. Alle. Es besteht keine Gefahr mehr. Können Sie ihm das bitte so ausrichten?“

„Mit Freuden“, sagte Mrs van Loven. „Wenn das wahr ist, weiß ich gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll ...“

„Das müssen Sie nicht“, sagte Justus. „Danke, und auf Wiederhören.“

„Mann, Justus“, sagte Peter, nachdem er das Telefonat beendet hatte. „Mach so was bloß nicht noch mal. Als Bates nicht geantwortet hat und du so lange still warst, ist uns fast das Herz stehengeblieben … Bobs Daumen schwebte schon über der Notruftaste.“

„Und all das für Hugenay“, sagte Bob. „Das ist das Seltsamste daran. Du hast dich bei Bates ganz schön für ihn eingesetzt … man könnte fast meinen, du magst ihn.“ 

Justus’ Herzschlag schwoll zu einem Trommelwirbel an. Es war auf einmal schwer, durch die jäh aufsteigende Panik eine Erwiderung zu finden. „Ich hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, ich schulde ihm noch etwas“, sagte er. „Das war alles.“

„Na ja, jetzt seid ihr jedenfalls quitt“, sagte Peter. 

Justus nickte stumm, aber irgendwie weigerte sich sein Herzschlag, wieder auf Normalniveau abzusinken. 

Mit einem sinkenden Gefühl im Magen begriff er, was er sich bisher nicht hatte eingestehen wollen: Bob hatte recht. Er mochte Hugenay. Mochte ihn, und – 

_Oh._

**********

Der Rest der Fahrt verging, als wäre die Welt rings um ihn herum verblasst, während Gedanken und Eindrücke in seinem Kopf gestochen scharf auftauchten, in einem raschen Wechsel aus Erinnerung und Begreifen. Als ob er endlich klar sehen konnte und nichts anderes von Bedeutung war. Es war alles in ihm verborgen, all die plötzlichen, heftigen Empfindungen, die sein Herz schneller schlagen ließen. 

Die Wahrheit, vor der er sich nicht länger verstecken konnte. Und die Antwort auf Hugenays Frage, noch nicht ausgesprochen, aber endlich eingestanden. 

Justus antwortete geistesabwesend auf Peters und Bobs Fragen. Als sie endlich am Schrottplatz angelangt, war, stieg er erleichtert aus. Er wollte mit seinen Gedanken allein sein. Sie verabredeten sich für den nächsten Nachmittag, um in Ruhe alles durchzusprechen und einen Bericht für das Archive zu verfassen. Als Peters MG in der Dunkelheit verschwand, atmete Justus tief durch. 

Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda ahnten nichts natürlich nichts von dem, was vorgefallen war, und Justus behielt die Angelegenheit für sich. Stattdessen ließ er sich von Tante Mathilda dazu abkommandieren, die Blumentöpfe und Pflanzkübel in den östlichen Teil des Schrottplatzes herüberzuschaffen, damit das Chi besser fließen konnte. Er tat widerspruchslos, was sie wollte: Eine klare, übersichtliche Aufgabe, so sinnlos sie auch war, war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Es machte ihm noch nicht einmal etwas aus, als ihr verspätet einfiel, dass die Metallbehälter im Osten fehl am Platz waren und er sie besser nach Wesen räumte – wo ihm allerdings eine Reihe marmorner Büsten den Weg versperrte. 

Nach dem Abendessen, unfähig, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, ging er zur Zentrale hinüber, um schon einmal die Eckdaten des Falls zu Papier zu bringen. 

Er wollte gerade das kalte Tor öffnen, als sich plötzlich ein Schatten vor ihm aus der Dunkelheit löste. Es ging so schnell, dass Justus nicht einmal mehr dazu kam, zu schreien. Ein Arm schlang sich um seinen Oberkörper, eine Hand legte sich über seinen Mund und eine raue Stimme flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du tust?“

Sowohl die Stimme als auch der Geruch, der ihn einhüllte, waren Justus schmerzlich vertraut. Er hatte unwillkürlich den Atem angehalten und atmete nur erleichtert aus. Als Hugenay ihn losließ und an den Schultern herumdrehte, wehrte er sich nicht. 

Er war nicht im Geringsten auf die plötzliche Bewegung gefasst, mit der Hugenay ihn gegen den Kühlschrank schubste und ihn dort festhielt. 

„Versuchst du, mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?“, zischte er. Im Dunkeln, schwach beschienen vom Schein der Straßenlaternen, wirkte sein Gesicht dunkel und drohend. 

Justus holte geschockt Atem. „Was? Wie bitte? Und – was tun Sie hier?“

„Was _ich_ hier tue?“, flüsterte Hugenay erbost. „ _Tu te fous de ma gueule?_ “ Was auch immer das bedeutete, es klang nicht sonderlich schmeichelhaft. Hugenay sah er sich nach links und rechts um und zog Justus unsanft am Kragen seines Pullovers aus dem Hof in die besser geschützte, überdachte Werkstatt. Dort ließ er ihn los. „Was ist in deinem Kopf vorgegangen, dass du einfach bei Bates ins Wohnzimmer spaziert bist?“

„Sie haben selbst gesagt, er sei im Grunde kein schlechter Mensch!“

„Und was, wenn ich mich geirrt hätte? Was dann?“ Hugenay schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Was hat dich nur dazu bewogen?“

Justus’ Herz hämmerte. „Dasselbe, was Sie dazu bewogen hat, allein und unbewaffnet West gegenüberzutreten, um mich auszulösen.“

„Das ist wohl kaum dasselbe.“ Hugenay wandte sich von ihm ab. „Ich kannte Damian weitaus besser als du Mr. Bates. Und es war meine Schuld, dass Damian dich überhaupt als Geisel genommen hat. An dem Konflikt zwischen Bates und mir bist du vollkommen unschuldig. Und außerdem –“ Er unterbrach sich, seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. „Du hättest das nicht tun sollen.“

Justus hatte ihn nie zuvor so aufgewühlt gesehen. Der Gedanke, dass _er_ der Grund für Hugenays ungewöhnlich emotionale Reaktion war, war kaum zu verkraften. 

„Aber ich habe es getan“, sagte er. „Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen. Es ihm auf den Kopf zugesagt, die ganze Sache, mit den Gemälden, die Sie für ihn gestohlen haben, und den Drohbriefen. Er hat zwar kein direktes Geständnis abgelegt, aber er hat es indirekt zugegeben, und auf der Aufzeichnung ist zu hören, wie er einen Anruf tätigt, um den Auftrag für … was es auch immer war das er geplant hatte, zurückzunehmen. Ich habe alles auf Band aufgenommen. Das habe ich ihm nicht gesagt, aber falls … falls er es sich doch noch anders überlegt, haben Sie ein Druckmittel.“

Hugenay drehte sich um und starrte Justus an. „Was ich nicht verstehe“, sagte er langsam, jedes Wort betonend, „ist, warum du so etwas tun solltest. Aus Ehrgeiz? Wolltest du mir etwas beweisen? Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dich unterschätzen, nach all dieser Zeit?“

Justus’ Gesicht glühte. „Nein. Aber ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass Sie etwas Unüberlegtes tun oder sich an die Polizei wenden.“

„Warum nicht?“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. Er stand da und wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte, ballte seine Hände hilflos zu Fäusten. 

Hugenay trat näher. Ihre Augen befanden sich beinahe auf einer Höhe. Als sie einander zum ersten Mal begegnet waren, war Justus mehr als einen Kopf kleiner gewesen. Damals, bei dem Fall mit dem seltsamen, schreienden Wecker, hatte Hugenay ihm auch auf dem Schrottplatz aufgelauert. Er hatte damals widerwillig mit Hugenay zusammengearbeitet – es war um Bobs Leben gegangen.

Und seitdem … 

„Justus“, sagte Hugenay mit rauer Stimme. „Was siehst du mich so an?“

Noch ein Schritt, und dann stand Hugenay direkt vor ihm. Justus fand es auf einmal schwer, zu atmen. Er gab den Versuch auf, die richtigen Worte zu finden, und blickte Hugenay in die Augen, hoffte, dass Hugenay begriff, was Justus wollte, aber nicht sagen konnte. 

Hugenay sog scharf den Atem ein. „Also doch. Ich hatte es geahnt, aber ...“

„Ich –“, begann Justus, und brach ab, als Hugenay den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Justus“, sagte Hugenay. Eine Sekunde lang herrschte Stille. Sie sahen sich an. Dann schien Hugenay zu einem Entschluss zu gelangen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug. 

„Erlaubst du mir, dich zu küssen?“, fragte er sanft.

Justus schloss die Augen. „Ja.“

Er erwartete, Hugenay würde seinen Worten sofort Taten folgen lassen. Aber lange Momente verstrichen, ohne dass etwas geschah. Justus öffnete seine Augen wieder. 

Als hätte er genau darauf gewartet, überbrückte Hugenay die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Mit einer Hand umfasste er Justus’ Kinn. Die andere glitt in Justus’ Haar, blieb in seinem Nacken liegen. Hugenay lächelte, beugte sich vor und bedeckte Justus’ Lippen mit seinen. Es blieb nicht bei einem kurzen Kuss. Er zog Justus an sich und küsste ihn erneut, neigte seinen Kopf, so dass ihre Münder besser zueinander fanden. 

Justus hatte erst zwei Mädchen geküsst, Lys und Brittany, und es hatte sich immer ein wenig befremdlich angefühlt. Er hatte nie die Versuchung verspürt, weiter zu gehen. Als Hugenays Zunge zum ersten Mal seine berührte, versteifte er sich unwillkürlich. Hugenay reagierte darauf, beendete den Kuss so sanft, wie er angefangen hatte. Seine Lippen fanden Justus’ Schläfe und sein warmer Atem hauchte über Justus’ Ohr. 

„Mein Lieber“, flüsterte Hugenay, jedes seiner Worte wie eine Liebkosung. „Ich frage mich, was nötig ist, damit du alles außer mir vergisst.“

Bevor Justus antworten konnte, küsste Hugenay ihn erneut, eindringlicher diesmal, und seine Zunge fuhr über Justus’ Lippen, tauchte in die Öffnung dazwischen. Justus schloss die Augen, gab nach und öffnete den Mund, überließ sich dem seltsamen Gefühl, bis es nicht länger seltsam war, sondern beängstigend, bis aus einer fremdartigen Empfindung eine ganz andere wurde. Er stöhnte leise, als Hugenays Zähne sich zart in seine Unterlippe gruben und Hugenay dann daran saugte. Ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken, presste er sich gegen Hugenay. Ein Schockimpuls durchlief ihn, als er merkte, wie hart er war. Er erstarrte, und wollte sich, rot vor Verlegenheit zurückziehen. Hugenay ließ es nicht zu.

„ _Chuuut_ “, sagte er. „ _Ne réfléchis pas_ .“ Er legte beide Arme um Justus und zog ihn fester an sich, verlagerte sein Gewicht und presste ein Bein sanft zwischen Justus’ Schenkel.

Justus' Hände verkrampfen sich in Hugenays Hemd. Mit dem Rücken stieß er gegen die Mauer der Werkstatt. Er konnte nirgendwohin zurückweichen, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, und stattdessen schloss er die Augen und hob sein Gesicht, blind um einen Kuss bettelnd. Hugenay küsste ihn hungrig und Justus erwiderte den Kuss in gedankenloser, wilder Erregung. Er unterbrach ihn schließlich, um Atem zu holen, und warf mit einem geschockten Stöhnen den Kopf zurück, als Hugenays Lippen sich auf seinen Hals pressten, ihn bissen, die Stelle leckten. Es war zu viel, zu viel … er würde … 

Die Haustür öffnete sich und die Lampe am Giebel sprang an und beleuchtete den Hof. „Justus?“, rief Onkel Titus von drinnen. „Kannst du mir eben kurz im Keller zur Hand gehen?

Hugenay ließ ihn mit einem leisen Fluch los und wich zurück. 

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis Justus seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. Er fröstelte plötzlich in der kühlen Nachtluft. „Ich komme sofort!“, rief er über den Hof und hoffte, dass es so klang, als riefe er aus der Zentrale herüber. 

Die Tür schloss sich, und er stand im Dunkeln, Hugenay gegenüber, der sich ein schwaches Lächeln abrang. 

„Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen. Ich wollte dich nicht in diese Lage bringen, schon gar nicht hier und auf diese Weise, im Dunkeln … Justus, sieh mich bitte an.“ 

Justus gehorchte zögernd. Er wünschte sich, er hätte Hugenays Gesicht besser lesen können. 

„Wirst du künftig Angst haben, mir in die Augen zu sehen?“, fragte Hugenay. „Oder mit mir allein zu sein?“ 

„Nein“, sagte Justus. 

„Gut. Ich muss gehen; ich glaube nicht, dass deine Tante und dein Onkel meine Anwesenheit hier gutheißen würden. Wenn wir uns wiedersehen, werden wir uns unterhalten – und ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nicht anrühren, wenn du es nicht willst.“ 

„Und wenn ich es will?“ Die Worte waren heraus, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte. 

Hugenay lachte leise. Seine weißen Zähne blitzten in der Dunkelheit auf. „Und dabei hatte ich gerade zu glauben begonnen, du wolltest mich _nicht_ ins Gefängnis bringen.“ Er trat vor und küsste Justus ein letztes Mal, kurz und entschieden. „Gute Nacht, Justus.“ Er wandte sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Schrottplatzes. 

Justus wollte ihn aufhalten, wollte ihn noch einmal küssen. Sein Körper bebte noch mit dem Nachklang der Erregung, und bei dem Gedanken an die körperliche Nähe, die sie gerade geteilt hatten, wurde ihm heiß. Er schloss die Augen. 

_Du verdammter Idiot,_ sagte die altbekannte Stimme in seinem Inneren. _Du hast es geschafft, dich in Hugenay zu verlieben, und was nun?_

Er kannte die Antwort nicht, nur so viel war ihm klar. Es war viel zu spät, so zu tun, als sei nichts geschehen. Wichtiger noch, er _wollte_ nicht so tun, als sei nichts geschehen.  



	4. Pinot noir

Es war schwierig, sich am nächsten Tag auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren, an irgendetwas anderes zu denken. Justus wusste nicht, was das Schlimmste war: dass er nie zuvor auf die Idee gekommen war, er könnte schwul sein, oder dass es Hugenay war, der diese Gefühle in ihm zum Vorschein gebracht hatte.

Im Nachhinein – und er wollte sich vor Peinlichkeit winden, wenn er daran dachte – kamen ihm seine Beziehungen zu Lys und Brittany beide seltsam leer vor. Er hatte beide Mädchen gemocht, aber im Endeffekt hatte er vor allem das Einsamsein satt gehabt. Und besonders damals bei Lys hatte er schlicht wissen wollen, wie es war, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, nachdem Peter und Bob das Thema „Freundinnen“ für sich entdeckt hatten. Brittany … Brittany hatte ihn ködern sollen, seine Schwächen ausnutzen, und das hatte sie geschafft. Weil Hugenay ihr Anweisungen gegeben hatte. Hugenay, der Justus besser kann als alle anderen – Bob und Peter vielleicht ausgenommen, aber sie waren mit ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt und verschwendeten keine Zeit damit, über ihn nachzudenken wie über ein Rätsel, das es zu lösen galt.

Es war ein süchtig machendes Gefühl gewesen, jemandem wirklich wichtig zu sein. Und jemanden zu haben, der einem wichtig war. 

Jemanden, bei dem die Leute Verständnis dafür hatten, dass man mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.

Mitten in der Mathestunde entlockte ihm dieser Gedanke ein grimmiges Lächeln. Nur wenige Leute würden das gleiche Verständnis aufbringen, wenn es um Hugenay ging. Nicht nur, weil er ein Mann war. In Kalifornien war es verboten, Sex zu haben, bevor man volljährig war, aber bei Teenagern sahen die meisten Leute drüber weg. Als Peter und Kelly eine Weile zusammen gewesen waren, hatten Peters Eltern ihrem Sohn Kondome zugesteckt. Peter hatte nie erzählt, wann Kelly und er zum ersten Mal Gebrauch davon gemacht hatten, aber es war ziemlich klar, dass sie miteinander schliefen.

Und Bob … Bob hatte wechselnde Freundinnen gehabt, darunter auch welche, die gar keinen Hehl aus ihrem Interesse an Sex machten. Justus war weder mit Lys noch mit Brittany je so weit gegangen. Jetzt fragte er sich, warum nicht. Zumindest Lys wäre bestimmt nicht abgeneigt gewesen. Aber Justus hatte sich damals eingeredet, es wäre einfach noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Vielleicht, wenn sie sich besser kannten und ein bisschen länger zusammen waren … 

Alle anderen gingen wahrscheinlich stillschweigend davon aus, dass er mit Lys geschlafen _hatte_ , einschließlich seines Onkels und seiner Tante. Es war einfach keine große Sache. Aber man musste kein Genie sein, um sich auszurechnen, dass die Sache mit Hugenay ganz anders gelagert war. Die Chance, dass die Leute dabei wegsehen würden, war sehr viel geringer. Und wenn Hugenay angedeutet hatte, er könnte dafür ins Gefängnis wandern, war das nicht vollkommen abwegig. 

Es war ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Justus war schwul – oder bisexuell – und in einen älteren Mann verliebt, einen Franzosen, der ganz nebenbei ein internationaler Meisterdieb war und zufällig auch noch der einzige Sohn des berühmten Malers Jaccard. Eine fast schon glamouröse Figur, umgeben von einem Mythos. Vermutlich mit einer langen Liste früherer Liebhaber, gutaussehender, weltgewandter Frauen und Männer wie Julianne Wallace und Damian West … Justus krankte nicht gerade an mangelndem Selbstbewusstsein, aber das war doch schon ein bisschen einschüchternd. 

Es war es einfacher gewesen, als er sich über seine eigenen Gefühle noch im Unklaren gewesen war. Jetzt fühlte es sich gefährlich an.

Allerdings war er nie vor Gefahr zurückgescheut. Er würde dieses Mal nicht damit anfangen. Schon gar nicht, wenn … wenn es um Hugenay ging.

**********

Er hatte nicht erwartet, am nächsten Tag von Hugenay zu hören, oder am übernächsten. Als Hugenay gesagt hatte, sie würden sich wiedersehen, konnte er alles Mögliche im Sinn gehabt haben. Vielleicht würde er Justus zur Eröffnung der nächsten Ausstellung eine Einladung schicken. Oder erwarten, dass er einfach dort auftauchte?

Aber als sich das Wochenende näherte, fiel es Justus schwer, nicht darauf zu hoffen, dass Hugenay Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen würde. Bei jeder Nachricht, die auf seinem Handy einging, schlug sein Herz schneller. Dabei hatte Hugenay seine Handynummer wahrscheinlich gar nicht, es sei denn, er hatte sie aus dem Anrufspeicher der Galerie ausgelesen. 

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Justus sich wünschte, er könnte jemanden um Rat fragen. Schon gar nicht in solchen Dingen. Er konnte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, was Bob oder Peter an seiner Stelle getan hätten. Die beiden wären niemals in eine solche Lage geraten.

Aber vielleicht war genau das die Antwort. Seine Bekanntschaft mit Hugenay war von Anfang an ungewöhnlich verlaufen, und wann immer er gedacht hatte, er wüsste genau, woran er mit Hugenay war, war etwas geschehen, dass ihn aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Davon hatte er sich nicht beirren lassen. Er war seinem Instinkt gefolgt, und der hatte ihn hierher geführt. 

Warum sollte er Angst vor dem haben, was als Nächstes geschehen würde?

**********

Er hatte zwar Hugenays Telefonnummer nicht, wohl aber seine Adresse. Und rein zufälligerweise ein freies Wochenende: Tante Mathilda war früh am Samstagmorgen mit einer Freundin zu einem Feng-Shui-Seminar in Santa Barbara aufgebrochen, und Onkel Titus hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, einen alten Schulfreund in San Diego zu besuchen. Beide hatten in den Wochen unmittelbar nach Justus’ Entführung ihre sozialen Kontakte und Freizeitaktivitäten sträflich vernachlässigt, um stattdessen „für Justus dazusein“, bis sie alle drei rund um Weihnachten einvernehmlich entschieden hatten, dass man es mit der familiären Nähe auch übertreiben konnte. 

Dieses Wochenende war entsprechend nicht das erste in diesem Jahr, an dem Justus allein zu Hause war, aber es kam ihm denkbar gelegen. Er vertröstete Peter, der vorschlug, an den Strand zu gehen, auf ein anderes Mal und schob ein Schulprojekt vor, für das er recherchieren wollte. Auch das war nicht weiter ungewöhnlich: für Peter war Strand mit sportlichen Aktivitäten gleichzusetzen, und dass Justus sich mit einer Ausrede abmeldete, erntete nicht mehr als ein Augenrollen und eine halbherzige Beschwerde, der Form halber. Aber es bedeutete, dass er am Samstag am frühen Nachmittag den Bus nehmen und der Galerie einen Besuch abstatten konnte. 

Weder Mrs. van Loven noch Hugenay waren bei der Arbeit, und Justus schlenderte einmal durch den Raum, argwöhnisch beäugt von Hannah, und ging dann wieder. Von dem Brandanschlag war nichts mehr zu sehen. Die Schaufenster und die Tür waren ersetzt worden und der Boden erstrahlte in makellosem weißem Fliesenglanz. Auch das Bild vom Walk of Fame hing wieder an seinem Platz. Es gefiel Justus beinahe besser als beim ersten Mal, allein, weil es sich als so widerstandsfähig erwiesen hatte.

Er verließ die Galerie etwas unschlüssig. Nichts sagte ihm, dass Hugenay zu Hause war, oder dass er Justus’ Besuch begrüßen würde, selbst wenn er es war. Justus vertändelte einige Stunden in der Innenstadt, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Anspannung und Erwartung. Gegen sechs fuhr er weiter nach Hermosa Beach und lief die verbleibenden Blocks von der Haltestelle zu Hugenays Apartmenthaus. 

Es war niemand zu Hause. 

Nach einer Weile senkte Justus den Kopf und ging weiter, am Haus vorbei bis zum Strand, dann entlang der Küste nach Norden, umringt von glücklich verliebten Pärchen, Eltern mit ihren im Sand spielenden Kindern, Surfern und Beachvolleyballspielern. Als er umkehrte, war es bereits halb acht, und er ermahnte sich, sich keine unnötigen Hoffnungen zu machen. Sicher hatte Hugenay an einem Samstagabend bessere Dinge zu tun, als zu Hause herumzusitzen.

Zurück am Apartmenthaus klingelte er erneut, aber niemand öffnete. Es hatte keinen Sinn, länger hier zu bleiben. Auf dem Weg zurück zur Bushaltestelle hielt er den Blick gesenkt. Um ihn herum genossen Passanten den lauen Frühlingsabend. Musik erklang aus Fenstern und einer Szene-Bar an der Ecke. Ein entgegenkommendes Autor bremste scharf, aber Justus blickte nicht auf.

Ein wildes Hupkonzert, eine Gruppe angetrunkener junger Frauen, die offenbar auf dem Weg an den Strand waren. Eine Autotür, Schritte, die sich von hinten näherten. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und stoppte ihn, und eine vertraute Stimme sagte seinen Namen. Er fuhr herum. Hugenay stand vor ihm. Ihre Augen trafen sich, und für einen Augenblick war es, als wären sie allein auf der Welt, mitten auf dieser Straße voller Menschen.

**********

„Die Höflichkeit gebietet es, dass ich dich zum Abendessen einlade“, sagte Hugenay. Er ließ Schlüssel, Brieftasche und Telefon auf die Arbeitsfläche gleiten und warf sein Jackett über die Lehne eines Stuhls. Darunter trug er ein weißes Hemd ohne Krawatte, dessen oberster Knopf offenstand. Er kam zu Justus und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. „Aber deswegen bist du nicht hier.“

„Nein.“ 

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, dass du kommen würdest“, sagte Hugenay. 

Seine Stimme klang ruhig und unbeirrt, sein Blick war stet. Und Justus begriff, dass Hugenay ihn nicht angerufen hätte, nicht den Kontakt zu ihm gesucht hätte. Er hatte es Justus überlassen, den ersten Schritt zu tun. „Hätte ich das nicht tun sollen?“

„Diese Frage kannst nur du beantworten. Andere Leute würden dir zweifellos sagen, es sei eine unkluge Entscheidung gewesen ...“

„Das kümmert mich nicht.“

Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf Hugenays Gesicht. „Ist das so?“

„Seit wann kümmert es _Sie_ , was andere denken?“

„Oh, ich mag so tun, als sei es mir egal, aber du musst wissen, dass das in Wirklichkeit eine Lüge ist. Reine Selbsttäuschung. Das ist bei dir nicht anders.“

Justus wollte unwillkürlich protestieren, aber Hugenay schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Detektivarbeit gibt nicht nur deinem Verstand etwas zu tun. Sie erfüllt auch andere Bedürfnisse – das nach Anerkennung, natürlich, und nach Bewunderung. Jede lobende Erwähnung in der Zeitung gibt dir das Gefühl, jemand zu sein, der einen Wert besitzt. Und darüber hinaus erlaubt sie es dir, deine besten Freunde an dich zu binden. Sie sind dein emotionaler Halt, mehr als dein Onkel und deine Tante es je waren. Und wenn dich Bob und Peter bewundernd ansehen – wenn sie deinen Worten lauschen, deinem Urteil trauen – dann hast du das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein.“

Justus sagte nichts, er konnte nichts sagen. Jedes von Hugenays Worten war wie der Stich einer Nadel. 

„Ich verstehe dich, weil es mir genauso ging“, sagte Hugenay. „Wenn ich ein Bild stahl, dann weil ich Beachtung suchte, Aufmerksamkeit. Ich genoss die Artikel, die Spekulation, die Erwähnung meines Namens in widerwilliger Bewunderung. Es wäre eine Illusion zu glauben, dass ich – oder du – vom Urteil anderer unbeeindruckt wären.“

„Vielleicht haben Sie recht“, sagte Justus widerstrebend. 

Hugenay nickte, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen. Stattdessen ging er in die Küche und holte zwei Weingläser aus einem Schrank. Er zog den aufgesetzten Korken aus einer bereits angebrochenen Flasche Rotwein und goss eine kleine Menge in eins der Gläser, das er Justus reichte. Er füllte das zweite Glas für sich und prostete Justus spöttisch zu. 

Justus hob zögernd das Glas und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Seine erste Reaktion bestand aus instinktivem Widerwillen. Der Wein war sauer, wie Traubensaft, dem man den Zucker entzogen und Staub beigemengt hatte. Er stellte das Glas hin. 

„Die wahre Kunst besteht darin, nicht alle Arten von Aufmerksamkeit unterschiedslos als erstrebenswert zu erachten“, sagte Hugenay. „Zu erkennen, wer die Menschen sind, deren Urteil einem wichtig ist. Das mögen nur wenige Menschen sein; deren Macht ist aber um so größer.“ 

Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck Wein. „Ich muss dir nicht erst sagen, dass die Anzahl derjenigen, auf deren Meinung ich wert lege, sich auf eine Handvoll ausgewählter Individuen beschränkt. Deine Freunde Bob und Peter, so unterhaltsam ich sie auch finde, gehören nicht dazu. Auch dein Onkel und deine Tante – die ich nie kennengelernt habe – sind für mich nicht von Belang. Aber für dich verhält es sich anders. Weshalb aus meiner Perspektive die Frage, ob du wirklich hier sein willst, keineswegs überflüssig ist. Du verstehst, was ich meine?“ 

Justus sah ihm in die Augen. Hugenay hielt seinem Blick stand. Was auch immer er in Justus’ Augen sah, schien ihn zu besänftigen. Er kam zu ihm herüber, das Weinglas in der Hand. „Ein _Pinot noir._ Ich habe eine Vorliebe dafür, und es gibt einige exzellente, kalifornische Weine, die den Vergleich mit französischen nicht scheuen. Als Franzose darf ich es so formulieren … jeder weiß, dass französische Weine der Standard sind, an dem die Welt gemessen wird. Nun, jeder außer einem Deutschen oder Italiener.“ Er lachte. „Ich bin mit einem Glas Wein zum Abendessen aufgewachsen, es liegt mir im Blut. Aber ich sehe an deinem Gesicht, dass es dir anders geht. Nimm noch einen kleinen Schluck.“ Er deutete auf den Wein. „Gib dem Geschmack Zeit, sich in deinem Mund zu entfalten.“ 

Justus gehorchte etwas zögernd. Auch beim zweiten Schluck schmeckte ihm der Wein nicht besser, und er versuchte verzweifelt, keine Grimasse zu ziehen. 

Hugenay lachte, ein warmer, voller Laut. „Für manche Dinge braucht es Gewöhnung. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht weiter zum Trinken verleiten.“ Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem eigenen Glas, bevor er es abstellte, sich mit dem Rücken an die Küchentheke lehnte und Justus anlächelte. „Warum bist du hier, Justus?“

Die Frage war die gleiche wie beim ersten Mal, als sie in seiner Küche gestanden hatten. 

Mit dem Unterschied, dass Justus nun die Antwort kannte. 

Es war jetzt oder nie. 

Er trat auf Hugenay zu. „Deshalb“, sagte er heiser, und küsste ihn. 

Hugenays Lippen waren warm und einladend. Sie öffneten sich unter seinen und Justus schmeckte Wein und eine leicht bittere Note; es wusste nicht, was. Er legte seine Hände auf Hugenays Schultern und Hugenay schlang einen Arm um ihn und legte die andere Hand in seinen Nacken. Der Kuss dauerte an, bis Justus ihn zum Atemholen unterbrach. Ihm war schwindelig, als hätte er mehr als einen kleinen Schluck Wein getrunken. Sein Atem ging heftig. 

Hugenay strich durch sein Haar. Er küsste Justus auf die Stirn, auf die Schläfe. „Dies ist ein gefährliches Spiel“, murmelte er

„Gefährlicher als Kunstraub?“, fragte Justus. Seine Hand war von Hugenays Schulter auf seinen Rücken gewandert, er spürte die Körperwärme und das Muskelspiel unter dem glatten Stoff des seines Hemdes. 

„Viel gefährlicher.“ Hugenay küsste ihn, wie um seine Worte Lügen zu strafen – oder zu untermauern. „Gemälde sind nicht annähernd so fesselnd … oder so unwiderstehlich.“ Seine Lippen glitten über Justus’ Kehle. „Ich hatte nie das Gefühl, mich nicht mehr beherrschen zu können … ich habe mich fast immer sehr vorsichtig verhalten bei allem, was mich ins Gefängnis hätte bringen können.“ Er berührte Justus’ Wange. „Außer, wenn es um dich ging. Und es scheint schlimmer zu werden.“

„Schlimmer?“

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich mir dir tun möchte … du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich in mein Bett locken und dir zeigen möchte, wie es sein kann ...“

„Warum tun Sie es nicht?“, brachte Justus heraus. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild.

Hugenay schloss eine Sekunde lang die Augen. „Versuche mich nicht.“ Er lachte leise. „Und ich denke, der erste Schritt wäre, dass du beginnst, mich mit meinem Vornamen anzureden.“

„Ihrem – deinem richtigen Vornamen? Oder ...“

„Dem Namen, unter dem du mich kennengelernt hast.“

„Also gut“, sagte Justus. „Victor.“ Selbst für ihn klang es eher fragend als selbstsicher, und er verzog das Gesicht, ärgerlich auf sich selbst.

Hugenay lachte. „Das fällt dir schwerer als erwartet, nicht wahr?“

Widerwillig nickte Justus. 

„Und das ist einer der Gründe, weshalb dies eine schlechte Idee ist. Nicht nur, weil kalifornische Gesetze dagegen sprechen, sondern vor allem, weil du noch nicht so weit bist.“

Justus wollte ihm widersprechen, aber Hugenay legte ihm einen Finger auf die geöffneten Lippen. „Psst. Justus, ich will mehr von dir als eine einzige, gestohlene Nacht. Aber das ist unmöglich, solange du ein Teenager bist, an der Schwelle zum Mann. Du magst klüger und reifer sein als viele deiner Altersgenossen – sogar klüger und reifer als viele Erwachsene. Aber manche Geheimnisse des Erwachsenseins haben sich dir noch nicht erschlossen. Dies hier gehört dazu. Wir sollten nicht zu weit gehen, solange du nicht bereit dazu bist.“

„Sollte es nicht mir überlassen sein, das zu entscheiden?“, fragte Justus.

„Ja und nein“, sagte Hugenay. Statt seine Worte zu erläutern, küsste er Justus. „Du kannst nur eine Entscheidung treffen, wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle. Soll ich sie dir wirklich stellen?“

„Und wenn _ich_ sie stelle?“, fragte Justus mit einer Spur Trotz.

„Du kannst mir jede Frage stellen, die du willst.“ 

Was genau sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? Justus’ Gesicht brannte. Hugenay sagte nichts, wartete ab, die Augenbrauen leicht gehoben mit einem Hauch von spöttischer Belustigung. 

Justus holte tief Luft. Er verstand Hugenays Bedenken, zumindest zum Teil. Der Gedanke, laut auszusprechen, was er sich wünschte, ließ ihn erzittern, aber wenn er nicht einmal das fertig brachte, wie konnte er Hugenay verübeln, dass er ihn für zu jung hielt? Er befeuchtete seine Lippen nervös mit der Zunge. 

„Also gut“, sagte er. „Wollen Sie –“ Er korrigierte sich rasch. „Willst du … mitmirschlafen.“ In seinem Bestreben, die Worte auszusprechen und nicht auf halber Strecke den Mut zu verlieren, verhaspelte er sich beinahe, und auf jeden Fall hörte es sich nicht so an wie die Frage eines reifen Erwachsenen. Er schloss beschämt die Augen, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder zu öffnen; er ertrug die Ungewissheit nicht. 

Hugenay starrte ihn an. 

Justus konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. „Ich meine es ernst“, sagte er, so ruhig, wie er konnte. Seine Stimme schwankte fast gar nicht. „Es ist keine überstürzte Entscheidung – und ich fühle mich nicht dazu gedrängt. Ich will es.“

Schweigen.

„Wenn du es nicht willst, sag es einfach“, fügte Justus hinzu, als Hugenay noch immer schwieg. Hatte Justus alles so missverstanden?

„ _Bien_ “, sagte Hugenay schließlich. Er blinzelte, dann versuchte er ein Lächeln, das seltsam blass erschien. „Also gut.“ Er räusperte sich. „Willst du –“ Was auch immer er in Justus’ Gesicht sah, ließ ihn stocken. „Also gut. Komm mit mir.“ Er streckte Justus die Hand entgegen, die Handfläche nach oben. 

Justus versuchte, seine eigene, schweißfeuchte rechte Hand unauffällig an seiner Jeans abzuwischen, bevor er Hugenays ergriff. Hugenays Finger schlossen sich um seine und Hugenay zog ganz leicht daran, mehr ein Vorschlag als eine Aufforderung. Er wandte sich um und führte Justus zum Fuß der Treppe. Mit einer wortlosen Geste bedeutete er ihm, vorzugehen. Justus tat es. Auf der engen Wendeltreppe musste er Hugenays Hand loslassen. Stattdessen griff er nach dem Geländer. Ihm war beinahe schwindelig. Er zwang sich, die Stufen langsam zu nehmen, statt wie ein aufgeregter Erstklässler hinaufzustürmen. 

Oben befand sich ein großer, offener Raum mit Dachschrägen. Durch die hohen Giebelfenster konnte man den Pazifik sehen, er sich in endlose Ferne erstreckte. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und färbte den Himmel in zartem Orange und Rosa. 

Ein riesiges Bett stand mitten im Raum auf dem polierten, stellenweise mit beigefarbenen Läufern bedeckten Holzfußboden. Die Bettwäsche war dunkelrot – burgunderfarben, dachte Justus. Kleider hingen über einem antik aussehenden Stuhl neben dem Bett. 

Hugenay ging zum Fenster. Statt die Vorhänge zuziehen, blieb er stehen und starrte auf den Ozean hinaus. Justus blieb unschlüssig und nervös auf der Stelle stehen, bis Hugenay sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm umwandte. 

„Gefällt es dir?“

Justus nickte. „Was nun?“, fragte er leise. 

„Ich denke“, sagte Hugenay, „ich denke, ich sollte dich noch etwas ausgiebiger küssen.“

Die Ankündigung machte Justus seltsam sprachlos. Hugenay überbrückte mit wenigen Schritten den verbleibenden Abstand zwischen ihnen und setzte sein Vorhaben in die Tat um.

Zwischen Küssen und atemlosen Drängen verlor Justus seine Scheu. Und seine Kleider, die so wie Hugenays achtlos auf dem Boden landeten. Er hatte gedacht, er würde sich seines nackten Körpers schämen, aber Hugenays gemurmelte, atemlose Worte, seine gierigen, genussvollen Berührungen ließen keinen Raum für Befangenheit. 

Sie stolperten und landeten auf dem Bett, eng umschlungen. Justus wollte alles, alles auf einmal, dauerhaft hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Hugenay die Führung zu überlassen und der Angst, zu passiv zu erscheinen. Bis Hugenay, über ihn gebeugt, murmelte: „Ruhig. Bleib so, nur einem Moment lang ...“ 

Seine Hände glitten über Justus’ Körper, bis Justus sich unter ihm wand, unfähig, still zu bleiben. Als sich Hugenays Hand um seinen Hintern legte, ihn dazu ermutigte, sich zu bewegen, die Hüften zu heben, keuchte er auf, hilflos und unfähig, die Kontrolle wiederzugewinnen. Hugenays Lippen wanderte über seinen Hals aufwärts und fanden sein Ohrläppchen. Justus presste sich an ihn, rieb sich an seinem Schenkel. Er wusste, was passieren würde, und konnte es nicht stoppen, ganz im Bann der körperlichen Empfindung. Er warf atemlos den Kopf zurück, und als Hugenay flüsterte: „Jetzt“, und seine Lippen auf Justus’ Hals presste, kam er mit einem gebrochen, hilflosen Stöhnen. 

Hugenay hielt ihn, während ihn die Wellen durchliefen. Justus wandte suchend den Kopf und Hugenay küsste ihn sanft. 

„Das war wundervoll.“ Hugenays Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. 

Es fiel Justus schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Eine dekadente Trägheit hatte von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, ließ die Hand über Hugenays Oberkörper gleiten, über schwarzes, weiches gekräuseltes Haar, unterbrochen durch eine noch frische, aber sauber verheilte Narbe; über einen flachen, nachgiebigen Bauch hin zu Hugenays hartem, aufgerichtetem Glied. Justus zögerte eine Sekunde, dann legte er die Hand darum. 

Hitze, und Glätte, eine Empfindung, die sich auf den Tastsinn konzentrierte, anders, als wenn er sich selbst berührte. Er bewegte die Hand prüfend auf und ab. Hugenay sog scharf den Atem ein. Er bedeckte Justus’ Finger mit seinen und half ihm, das richtige Tempo zu finden, fester zuzugreifen. Sein Atem ging schneller. Er ließ schließlich los, stützte sich auf beide Arme und stieß in Justus’ Hand. Der Blick aus seinen Augen, so weit und dunkel, dass die graue Iris kaum noch zu sehen war, schien Justus zu verbrennen. Plötzlich stöhnte er auf und seine Augen schlossen sich, überschattet von dunklen Wimpern, und er erstarrte für einen Moment. Warme, klebrige Nässe bedeckte Justus’ Hand. Die Bewegung seiner Hüften begann von Neuem, wurde langsamer, stoppte dann ganz. Einen Augenblick später seufzte Hugenay und ließ sich auf die Seite fallen. Sein Atem ging schnell und beruhigte sich nur ganz langsam. Justus wischte seine Hand am Laken ab, was Hugenay ein leises Lachen entlockte. 

„Ja, das ist das unvermeidliche Nachspiel.“ Seine Stimme war gedehnt, träge, und der schwache, französische Akzent, den man sonst kaum noch hörte, kam stärker zum Vorschein. „Kannst du die Nacht über bleiben?“ 

„Ja.“ 

„Gut.“ Hugenays Lider senkten sich schläfrig. Er berührte Justus’ Wange, strich mit dem Daumen über seine von Küssen geschwollenen Lippen, über seinen Haaransatz. Seine Finger fuhren durch Justus’ Haar, wieder und wieder, eine langsame, beinahe hypnotische Bewegung.

Wenn Justus eine Katze gewesen wäre, hätte er geschnurrt. Stattdessen schloss er die Augen und döste ein.

**********

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, war es dunkel draußen, und Hugenay hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen. Eine Lampe auf dem Nachttisch erhellte den Raum mit einem gedämpften, warmen Licht. Hugenay saß in einem Sessel neben dem Bett, einen Bleistift und einen Skizzenblock in der Hand. Im Apartment war es bis auf seine ruhigen Atemzüge und das Kratzen des Stifts auf dem Papier ganz still.

Justus blinzelte mehrfach. Hugenay schien noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er wach war, was Justus die Gelegenheit gab, ihn ungestört zu beobachten. Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten, aber das Licht fiel auf seine Schultern und seinen Oberkörper. Er war vollkommen in seine Arbeit vertieft, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt.

Der Stift verhielt. Das Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, dann blickte Hugenay jäh auf und zu Justus hinüber. Seine Augen weiteten sich, und er ließ den Stift sinken. 

"Ich habe dein Skizzenbuch gesehen“, sagte Justus. „In deinem Büro.“

„Warum nur überrscht mich das nicht?“, fragte Hugenay nach einem Moment. 

„Ich wusste nicht, das du malst.“

Hugenay legte Block und Stift beiseite. „Das tue ich auch nicht. Ich bin kein Künstler. Glaub mir, ich kenne den Unterschied.“ 

„Darf ich das Bild sehen?“

Hugenay warf ihm einen Blick zu, dann zuckte er die Schultern und reichte Justus den Block.

Es war, wenig überraschend, eine Zeichnung von Justus. Aber der junge Mann, der schlafend auf dem Rücken lag, ein Arm in den Kissen über seinem Kopf, der andere über seinem Bauch liegend, sah ganz anders aus als das Spiegelbild, das Justus jeden Morgen beim Zähneputzen entgegen starrte. Seine Nase war bei weitem nicht so elegant geschwungen, und seine Wimpern waren sicherlich nicht so lang. Ganz zu schweigen von der verlockenden Form seiner Lippen. „So sehe ich nicht aus.“

„Für mich schon.“

„Du kannst gut zeichnen.“

Hugenay schnaubte. „Du weißt, wer mein Vater war. Ich habe nicht viel von seinem Talent geerbt, aber es reicht, um für den Hausgebrauch ein paar Skizzen zu machen. Ich finde es sehr entspannend.“ 

„Hat dein Vater es dir beigebracht?“, fragte Justus und kannte die Antwort, noch bevor Hugenay den Kopf schüttelte.

„Meine Mutter. Mein Vater war … zu beschäftigt dafür.“ 

„Entschuldige“, sagte Justus verlegen. Er hatte keine schmerzhaften Erinnerungen wecken wollen. 

Aber Hugenay lächelte nun. Er erhob sich aus dem Sessel und streckte sich neben Justus auf dem Bett aus, ihm zugewandt. „Ich habe in der Untersuchungshaft viel Zeit gehabt, um nachzudenken, und meinem Vater nach all den Jahren schließlich vergeben. Er hatte nie ein Kind haben wollen, musst du wissen, und alles in allem hätte ich es schlechter treffen können. Aber das ist ein zu ernsthaftes Thema für diesen Abend, für diese Nacht.“ Mit dem Daumen der rechten Hand berührte er Justus’ Wange. „Bereust du deine Entscheidung?“

„Nein“, sagte Justus. Er wurde rot und hoffte, dass es im Zwielicht nicht auffiel. „Und du?“, fragte er beinahe trotzig. Es war Hugenay gewesen, der gezögert hatte, nicht er. 

„Wie könnte ich?“ Hugenays Hand glitt von seiner Wange über seine Schulter und seinen Oberarm, wo sie liegen blieb. „Du bist erstaunlich, Justus, und diese Nacht ist ein unerwartetes Geschenk. Ich habe mit vielem gerechnet … nicht hiermit.“

„Was dachtest du, was geschehen würde?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Was dich angeht, habe ich gelernt, keine Annahmen zu treffen; bisher hast du jede einzelne davon widerlegt.“

Justus schloss die Augen. Hugenays Finger schlossen sich um seinen Oberarm und drückten leicht. „Sieh mich an“, sagte Hugenay. 

Justus gehorchte zögernd. Hugenay umfasste sein Gesicht und küsste ihn, weder zögernd noch vorsichtig, und Justus stöhnte und öffnete seinen Mund. 

Sie rollten über das Bett. Er hörte sich murmeln: „Bitte.“ Er wusste kaum, worum er bat. 

Hugenay löste sich ein wenig von ihm, über ihn gebeugt. „Wie weit willst du gehen?“, fragte er heiser, mit einem beinahe wilden Blick in den Augen. „Justus, dies hier gerät außer Kontrolle.“

„Tut es das?“, fragte Justus. Er schluckte. „Was, wenn ich will, dass es das tut?“ 

Hugenay gab einen seltsamen Laut von sich, eine Mischung aus Lachen und Stöhnen. Er schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, öffnete sie aber gleich wieder und sah Justus ins Gesicht. „Du führst mich in Versuchung. Alles, Justus, alles, was du willst.“ 

„Bitte“, flüsterte er. Er konnte es nicht aussprechen, aber er wollte es, wollte es so sehr.

Hugenay sah ihn forschend an. Justus versuchte, ihm mit einem Blick zu sagen, wozu ihm die Worte fehlten.

Nach einem langem Moment nickte Hugenay. „Also gut“, sage er, wie schon einmal an diesem Abend. „Also gut.“

Er kniete sich zwischen Justus’ Beine. Seine Hände glitten über Justus’ Oberkörper, über die weiche Wölbung seines Bauchs, seine Seiten – schlossen sich um seine Hüften, zogen ihn weiter zu sich. „Bleib so.“ Er beugte sich vor, halb zur Seite, und öffnete die Nachttischschublade. Eine kleine Plastikflasche kam zum Vorschein und einen Moment später, nachdem er ein Notizbuch und einige Stifte beiseite geschoben hatte, ein Streifen Kondome. Er legte beides auf die Matratze neben Justus, dann suchte er erneut Justus’ Blick. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Nicht alle Männer mögen es. Es gibt andere Dinge, die wir tun können ...“

Justus wollte fragen, ob West es gemocht hatte, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. „Magst du es?“, hörte er sich stattdessen fragen und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Derjenige zu sein, der – wie man so schön sagt – unten liegt?“, fragte Hugenay. 

Justus nickte. Seine Wangen brannten. 

„Es ist nicht meine Präferenz“, sagte Hugenay. „Was nicht bedeutet, dass ich diese Rolle niemals einnehme oder es nicht gelegentlich genieße. Heute Nacht, mit dir …“ Er beugte sich über Justus. Seine Augen funkelten. „Ich habe gesagt, alles, was du willst, und ich meine es so. Aber wenn du dich mir anvertraust – bereit bist, mir die Führung zu überlassen … Justus, ich will in dir sein.“

Justus sog scharf den Atem ein. Der Gedanke, die Vorstellung, ließ ihn in einer Mischung aus Nervosität und Aufregung erzittern. „Ja“, flüsterte er. 

Hugenay war sanft mit ihm, unfassbar vorsichtig. Seine Hände erkundeten, streichelten, und öffneten seinen Körper für eine ganz andere Art der Erfahrung. Langsam, mit exquisiter Sorgfalt. 

Nichts hätte ihn darauf vorbereiten können, wie es sein würde. Als Hugenay ihn schließlich dazu brachte, sich auf die Seite zu drehen und das Bein anzuwinkeln, und sich über ihn beugte, um in ihn einzudringen, verkrampften sich seine Hände in den Kissen. Hugenay strich sanft über seinen Rücken, seine Seite. Justus spürte Hugenays Erektion zwischen seinen Schenkeln, warm und hart. Ihn durchlief ein unwillkürliches Zittern. Nervosität, nicht Angst, sagte er sich. Fürchtend, Hugenay könnte seine Reaktion missverstehen, presste er sein Gesäß fester an ihn.

„Schh“, murmelte Hugenay. „Langsam. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt ...“ Er griff mit der linken Hand nach einem Kondom, strich mit der rechten über das schweißfeuchte Haar in Justus’ Nacken. Plastikfolie raschelte und einen langen Moment später beugte sich Hugenay vor und küsste ihn auf den Nacken. „Bist du bereit?“, flüsterte er. 

Justus nickte. Er fröstelte ein wenig. 

Hugenays von schützendem Latex umhülltes Glied glitt zwischen seine Beine, stieß gegen seine Hoden, rieb über seinen Damm. Als Hugenay etwas das Gewicht verlagerte, rutschte die Spitze höher, in Justus’ Gesäßspalte, während Hugenays Hände zu seinen Pobacken glitten und sie sanft spreizten. 

Der erste Moment, ein fester, unnachgiebiger Druck, ließ Justus den Atem anhalten. 

„Schh“, flüsterte Hugenay wieder. Der Druck verstärkte sich und Justus biss die Zähne zusammen, dankbar, dass Hugenay sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Dann öffnete sich sein Körper, gab nach, und Hugenay glitt ein Stück in ihn hinein. Justus keuchte unwillkürlich auf. 

Hugenay hielt seine Hüften, presste stärker, glitt ein wenig tiefer. Es war ein nicht unbedingt schmerzhaftes, aber ganz und gar fremdartiges Gefühl, wie eine medizinische Prozedur, die er hinter sich bringen musste. Aber Hugenay war behutsam und vorsichtig, drang ganz allmählich mit kleinen Bewegungen immer tiefer in ihn ein. „Spann deine Muskeln an“, raunte er. Justus gehorchte. Die Kontraktion schien seinem Körper die Anpassung zu erleichtern. Schließlich war Hugenay so tief in ihm, wie es ging. Sie atmeten beide schwer.

Justus bewegte sich versuchshalber ein wenig vor und zurück. Hugenays Hände stoppten ihn, hielten seine Hüften still. „Nicht zu schnell. Wir haben Zeit …“

Justus blieb still. Er begann sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, auch wenn es nach wie vor eher unangenehm als erregend war. Hugenay fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Oberkörper, beschrieb langsame Kreiste. Justus entspannte sich ein wenig. Ihm kam zu Bewusstsein, wie schwer Hugenay atmete, wie angespannt er darum kämpfte, regungslos zu verharren. Mt einem leichten Schock begriff er, dass Hugenays wirklich in ihm war. Sein Magen kribbelte. Auf einmal wollte er, dass Hugenay sich bewegte, ihm zeigte, wie es war. Er wandte den Kopf. Hugenay beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen, und Justus spürte die Bewegung tief in sich. Er stöhnte unwillkürlich auf. Presste sich fester an Hugenay. 

„Sachte“, flüsterte Hugenay. „Ganz sachte.“ 

Er begann sich zu bewegen, sich ein wenig zurückzuziehen, nur um wieder in ihn zu gleiten, langsam und kontrolliert. Nach einer Weile steigerte sich sein Rhythmus. Seine Hand schloss sich um Justus’ Glied, das beinahe ganz schlaff geworden war, und er begann, Justus im Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu streicheln. 

Etwas in Justus fing Feuer. Auf einmal war es nicht mehr zu viel, sondern gerade genug. Er stöhnte, tief und kehlig. 

„Ja“, murmelte Hugenay. „Das ist es … du bist wundervoll, Justus. _J'ai tellement envie de toi._ “ 

Justus keuchte auf. Jeder Stoß, jede geschickte, unwiderstehliche Bewegung von Hugenays Hand brachte ihn dem Orgasmus näher. Plötzlich war er so kurz vor dem Höhepunkt, dass es ihn erschreckte. Er rang verzweifelt nach Atem. Hugenay stieß wieder in ihn und Justus kam mit einem halb schluchzenden Laut. Hugenay schlang die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn, während das Zittern langsam nachließ. Dann umfasste er Justus’ Hüfte,die Hand noch feucht von seinem Samen, hielt ihn fest und drängte sich schwer atmend gegen ihn, härter, fester, tiefer. Ein Zittern durchlief ihn und er stieß heftig den Atem aus. Seine Stirn sank auf Justus’ Schulter, und mit einem Seufzer kam er zur Ruhe, noch immer tief in ihm. 

Nach einer Weile zog sich Hugenay vorsichtig aus ihm zurück. Schweiß trocknete auf Justus’ Haut, er fröstelte. Als Hugenay nach der Decke griff und sie über sie beide zog, seufzte er dankbar. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Hugenay leise. Er zog Justus mit einem Arm zu sich. Justus gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und schloss die Augen.

**********

Als er wieder erwachte, war es hell draußen. Die Vorhängen waren noch zugezogen und im Zimmer herrschte ein erholsames Zwielicht. Aus dem unteren Stockwerk drangen das Klappern von Geschirr und der aromatische Duft von frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee nach oben. 

Justus streckte sich und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Die Bewegung brachte ihm zu Bewusstsein, was er vor dem Einschlafen getan hatte. Ein heimliches Zittern durchlief ihn. Es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl. Er holte tief Atem, genoss einen Moment länger die Stille und den Komfort des Bettes, das Gefühl der weichen Laken auf seiner Haut. Schließlich setzte er sich auf, schlug die Decke beiseite und begab sich auf die Suche nach dem Badezimmer. 

Die Wand der Duschkabine war noch feucht. Ein Stapel frischer Handtücher lag neben dem Waschbecken. Justus duschte und zog seine Kleider vom Vortag wieder an. 

Als er aus dem Bad kam saß Hugenay auf dem Bett. Er stand auf, ging zu Justus hinüber und küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund. „Guten Morgen“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Gut geschlafen? Komm, lass uns frühstücken.“

Es gab frische Croissants – aus einem Feinkostgeschäft in der Nähe, wie Hugenay erläuterte. „Ein Landsmann von mir, der sein Geld damit verdient, Amerikanern die französische Kochkunst näherzubringen. Ich bin geradezu verpflichtet, ihn zu unterstützen.“ 

Hugenay gab sich als aufmerksamer, charmanter Gastgeber. Aber er wirkte geisteswabwesend und war stiller als am Abend zuvor. Justus fragte sich, ob er ihn vielleicht loswerden wollte. Er war wahrscheinlich schon zu lange geblieben …

Der Eindruck verflog, als Hugenay ihn nach dem Frühstück auf den Balkon führte, um ihm die Aussicht zu zeigen. Als Justus an der metallenen Brüstung stand, den Blick auf das Meer gerichtet, schlang Hugenay von hinten die Arme um ihn. Er legte sein Kinn auf Justus’ Schulter. Das morgendliche Sonnenlicht ließ das Meer glitzern, obwohl der Balkon noch im Schatten des Hauses lag. Die Luft war warm. Hinten in der Ferne konnte Justus Schiffe sehen, riesige Frachter, die wahrscheinlich nach Japan oder China unterwegs waren. 

„Momente wie dieser sind selten“, flüsterte Hugenay mit weicher Stimme. „Ich möchte ihn mir einprägen, die Erinnerung niemals missen. Nicht nur Gemälde oder Skulpturen sind Kunst. Auch Augenblicke sind es. Vergänglich, ja, aber manche Momente hinterlassen dennoch ihre Spuren in uns. Die Menschen, die wir berühren – denen wir gestatten, uns zu berühren. Ihre Gegenwart hinterlässt einen Eindruck voller lebhafter Farben, Klänge, Gerüche ...“ 

Er schien zu sich selbst zu sprechen, aber dann verfestigte sich sein Griff. Mit einer Hand strich über Justus’ Brustkorb und Schulter, seinen Arm hinunter, bis er seine Finger mit Justus’ verflechten konnte. Die andere Hand legte er auf Justus’ Hüfte, um ihn fest an sich zu ziehen. Justus konnte seine harte Erregung spüren und sog scharf den Atem ein. Sein eigener Körper reagierte mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihm beinahe schwindelig werden ließ. Als Hugenays rechte Hand weiter nach unten glitt und sich um die Vorderseite seines Oberschenkels legte, stöhnte er unwillkürlich auf. 

„Ich möchte nichts lieber, als dich überreden, mit mir ins Schlafzimmer zurückzukehren“, murmelte Hugenay. „Diesen perfekten Moment noch ein wenig länger auszudehnen.“ 

Justus schloss die Augen. Er lehnte sich an Hugenay, atmete seinen Geruch ein: Kaffee und ein dezentes, teures Aftershave. Hugenay trug nur ein dünnes Hemd und seine Körperwärme drang durchden Stoff von Justus’ Kapuzenpullover. Justus wandte den Kopf und Hugenay küsste ihn, eher spielerisch als eindringlich. Es war genug, um in Justus den Wunsch nach mehr zu wecken. Er drehte sich um, so dass er mit dem Rücken an der Brüstung lehnte. Hugenay küsste ihn gründlicher, und Justus verlor sich darin. Als Hugenay ihn irgendwann losließ und zurücktrat, öffnete er widerwillig die Augen. 

„Wenn das so weitergeht, verliere ich noch jegliche Beherrschung“, sagte Hugenay. „Ich denke, ich fahre dich jetzt besser nach Hause. Am nächsten Wochenende ist die Eröffnung der neuen Ausstellung. Darf ich dich vorher zum Essen einladen?“

„Ja“, sagte Justus.

**********

Wie beim ersten Mal waren die Besucher bereits gegangen, als Justus und Hugenay in die Galerie zurückkehrten. Das war so ziemlich das Einzige, was so war wie beim letzten Mal. 

Das Thema dieser zweiten Ausstellung zeigte L.A. im direkten Vergleich mit anderen Städten auf der Welt, und die Künstler hatten je zwei Werke beigesteuert: das Bild eines Gebäudes, eines öffentlichen Kunstwerks oder einer Straßenansicht von L.A. und ein ähnliches Motiv aus einer Stadt anderswo auf der Welt, von Hong-Kong bis Moskau. An der Stellwand, vor der Hugenay am längsten verharrte, war eine Fotocollage eines Restaurants in L.A. zu sehen, das nach dem Vorbild Versailles’ gestaltet war. Das Bild von Versailles selbst war direkt darunter angebracht. Beide Motive wirkten leicht verfremdet, beherrscht von einem Grünton, den der Künstler laut Bildbeschreibung als Markenzeichen seiner Schaffensperiode betrachtete.

„Vermisst du Frankreich?“, fragte Justus. Er lehnte sich an Hugenay, der hinter ihn getreten war und einen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. 

„Ein wenig“, sagte Hugenay. Er seufzte. „Ich habe es dir noch nicht gesagt, aber ich fliege morgen Abend nach Paris. Am Montag ist eine Anhörung angesetzt, bei der ich anwesend sein muss, und ich muss ohnehin einige Angelegenheiten in Frankreich regeln. Es wird ein paar Tage dauern.“

„Geht es um deine Bewährung?“, fragte Justus. 

„Auch“, sagte Hugenay. „Ich kann noch nicht sagen, wann genau ich zurückkehren werde.“

Justus hatte sich in den vergangenen Tagen bemüht, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was es bedeutete, mit Hugenay zusammen zu sein. Er hatte versucht, sich selbst abzulenken, obwohl diese Strategie von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen war. Er hatte Glück, dass den Drei Fragezeichen ein kleinerer Fall untergekommen war: ein Trödelsammler aus Pasadena, ein guter Bekannter von Onkel Titus, hatte in einer alten Vase teuren Schmuck gefunden, ohne die leiseste Ahnung, wem er gehörte oder wer ihn dort deponiert hatte. Justus, Bob und Peter hatten die Besitzerin ausfindig gemacht. Es war keine große Herausforderung gewesen, aber besser als die Alternative: die ganze Woche an nichts anderes zu denken als an Hugenay und den Abend, den sie zusammen verbringen würden. Oder an das, was Bob und Peter sagen würden, falls Justus je den Mut aufbrachte, ihnen zu erzählen, dass er auch auf Männer stand. Es war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es keine großen Probleme geben würde, aber _ziemlich_ war nicht vollkommen. Und allein der Gedanke, darüber sprechen zu müssen, trieb ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn.

Jetzt im Augenblick waren diese Gedanken weit weg. Justus hatte sich für den Abend eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, um über Nacht wegzubleiben. Er hoffte nur, dass ihm niemand auf die Schliche kam. Sein Onkel und seine Tante glaubten, er würde bei Bob übernachten; Bob und Peter, die die Existenz der Galerie und alles, was damit zusammenhing, schon so gut wie vergessen hatten, dachten, er wäre zu Hause. Es durfte nur nichts passieren, was es für Bob nötig machte, ihn zu Hause anzurufen. Das würde schon nicht geschehen. Und selbst wenn, es war nicht, als ob er etwas Schlimmes tat … 

„Woran denkst du?“, murmelte Hugenay. 

An die Nacht, die vor ihnen lag. Justus sprach es nicht aus, aber Hugenay wusste es wahrscheinlich sowieso. Stattdessen wandte Justus den Kopf zur Seite und küsste ihn. 

Der Kuss dauerte an. Als Hugenay Justus schließlich losließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat, lag ein Glitzern in seinen Augen. „Ich würde sagen, wir sollten diese interessante Unterhaltung an einem anderem Ort fortsetzen. Vorzugsweise im Bett. Was meinst du?“ Als Justus eifrig nickte, lachte er. „Dann komm.“

**********

Ein wenig war es, als hätte die Welt außerhalb des Bettes aufgehört zu existieren. Justus lag träge und erschöpft in den Kissen, den Kopf zur Seite gewandt. Hugenay lag neben ihm, auf einen Arm gestützt. Mit der freien Hand strich er über Justus’ Rückgrat, beschrieb Kreise auf seinen Schulterblättern.

„Ich würde dir gern eine Frage stellen“, sagte Justus.

„Hm?“

„Die Galerie. Was genau hat es damit auf sich?“

Hugenays Hand verharrte einen Moment, dann glitt sie weiter. „Was meinst du?“ 

„Warum stellst du mir eine Gegenfrage?“

„Weil ich gern zusehe, wie sich dein Verstand mit einem Rätsel beschäftigt“, sagte Hugenay nach einem Moment. „Es fasziniert mich. Ich könnte es dir sagen, aber es wäre viel befriedigender, selbst zu einem Schluss zu gelangen, denkst du nicht?“ 

Justus grübelte eine Weile vor sich hin. „Erst dachte ich, die Galerie sei nur ein Deckmantel für illegale Geschäfte … aber das ist sie nicht,ganz im Gegenteil sie ist ein einwandfrei geführtes Unternehmen. Ein Ziel, auf das sich die Behörden stürzen können. Ein Köder. Deshalb hast du Mrs van Loven angeheuert, weil alles ganz legal und einwandfrei ablaufen soll.“

„Teilweise korrekt, wenn auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit.“

„Die Galerie wird nie Gewinn machen. Zumindest nicht mit dem Konzept, das sie im Moment verfolgt, indem sie junge, unbekannte Künstler unterstützt.“

„Vermutlich nicht“, sagte Hugenay. „Glücklicherweise muss sie das nicht. Meine finanziellen Rücklagen sind hinreichend groß, dass ich mir darum keine Gedanken machen muss.“

Justus nagte an seiner Unterlippe. „Wolltest du … deinem Vater eine Art Denkzettel erteilen? Weil alle Welt ihn als einen der großen Meister betrachtet und die Galerie Künstler unterstützt, die eben keine großen Meister sind?“

„Nicht ganz“, sagte Hugenay. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und blickte zur Decke. „Ich habe zu viele Jahre damit verbracht, meinem Vater zu zürnen … und meine Herkunft zu verleugnen. Du musst wissen, ich habe die Menschen immer heimlich verachtet, die Kunstwerke nur deshalb mochten, weil sie einen großen Namen trugen. Denk nur an Leonardo da Vinci. Die Experten streiten immer wieder darum, welche seiner Gemälde wirklich von ihm stammen und welche von einem seiner Schüler. Aber was für eine Rolle spielt das schon? Wenn keine augenfälligen Unterschiede bestehen? Die Technik ist dieselbe und die Tatsache, dass man die Werke kaum voneinander unterscheiden kann, sollte jedem beweisen, dass Leonardo da Vincis Talent längst nicht so ‚einzigartig’ war wie angenommen. Sicher, er war ein Pionier auf seinem Gebiet, der die moderne Malerei revolutioniert hat. Aber rechtfertigen seine Errungenschaften, dass die Mona Lisa im Louvre hängt, verehrt als Schatz der Renaissance, während die Porträts seiner Schüler kaum jemand mit Namen kennt? Van Gogh war ein genialer Maler, aber heute kann jeder seine Technik reproduzieren. Jeder geschickte Fälscher kann seine ‚Sternennacht‘ auf eine Weise malen, dass der gewöhnliche Betrachter keinen Unterschied merkt. Die Sammler bezahlen nicht für Schönheit, Einmaligkeit oder Eindringlichkeit eines Werkes, sie bezahlen für einen Namen. Mein Vater war in dieser Falle gefangen. Er hatte nie ,der große Meister Jaccard‘ werden wollen … allein seine Kunst war ihm wichtig. Es ging ihm nicht um das Geld.“

Hugenays Brust hob sich in einem langen, resignierten Atemzug. „Ich habe meinem Vater lange gezürnt, aber nach ‚Feuermond‘ habe ich begriffen, dass wir beide im Schatten des berühmten Jaccard standen. Und wenn mir in der Untersuchungshaft eins klargeworden ist, dann, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens nicht im Gefängnis verbringen möchte, nur weil ich nicht aus diesem Schatten treten kann. Vielleicht ist es also an der Zeit, meinen alten Groll zu begraben – und lieber das Andenken meiner Mutter zu ehren. Sie war auf ihre Weise eine außergewöhnliche Frau.“

„Sie war die Managerin deines Vaters, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, aber ursprünglich war sie Kunstagentin. Mein Vater verdankt seinen Ruhm zu großen Teilen ihrer unermüdlichen Hingabe. Sie hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, jungen Künstlern zu Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung zu verhelfen. Von meinen beiden Eltern war sie diejenige, die Kunst wirklich liebte. Die künstlerische Schaffenskraft, die meinen Vater antrieb und manchmal zur Besessenheit ausartete, fehlte ihr, aber sie hat mich gelehrt, in einem Gemälde mehr zu sehen als ein bemaltes Stück Leinwand.“

„Also stimmt das, was du in dem Zeitungsinterview gesagt hast, dass du ein neues Kapitel aufschlagen willst?“

„Ja“, sagte Hugenay. „Auch wenn es dir schwer fallen mag, mir zu glauben. Und ich werde nicht vorgeben, dass ich mich gänzlich gewandelt habe. Es ist keine Reue oder Schuld, die mich antreibt, eher der Wunsch, mich nicht länger von der Vergangenheit beherrschen zu lassen.“

Justus stützte sich auf einen Arm auf. Hugenay sah zu ihm auf. Einen Augenblick musste Justus die Augen schließen. Es war schwer, Hugenays eindringlichem Blick standzuhalten. 

Er beugte sich vor, um Hugenay zu küssen. Als Hugenay die Arme um seine Schultern schlang und ihn zu sich zog, glitt Justus auf ihn, verlor er sich erneut in der beängstigenden Intensität seiner Gefühle, der wilden, heftigen Erregung, die Hugenays Berührungen in ihm wachriefen.

**********

Am Morgen fuhr Hugenay ihn zurück nach Rocky Beach. Justus ließ sich von ihm einige Straßen entfernt vom Schrottplatz absetzen, um nicht zufällig von Onkel Titus oder Tante Mathilda gesehen zu werden. 

Hugenay hielt am Straßenrand und stellte den Motor aus. Er sah Justus mit einem schwachen Lächeln in die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wann wir uns wiedersehen. Mein Aufenthalt in Paris könnte etwas länger dauern als geplant; ich will dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Aber sobald ich nach Amerika zurückkehre, sehen wir uns wieder, das verspreche ich.“ 

Justus nickte stumm. Ihm saß ein Kloß in der Kehle. 

„Ich möchte, das du eins weißt“, sagte Hugenay leise. „Ich werde jeden Tag an dich denken.“ Er nahm Justus’ Gesicht in beide Hände, eine Rückbesinnung auf den Moment vor Wests Blockhütte, und küsste Justus auf die gleiche Weise wie damals: kurz und keusch und entschlossen. 

Dann zog er einen Briefumschlag aus der Tasche. „Der hier ist für dich. Bitte öffne ihn nicht vor meiner Abreise. Es wäre mir unangenehm. Versprichst du mir das?“ 

Justus nickte stumm und mit einem seltsam flauen Gefühl im Magen.

**********

Der Moment im Auto wollte ihm nicht aus dem Sinn gehen, er wusste nicht, warum. Ein Teil von ihm spürte den kindischen Wunsch, zurückzulaufen, zu sehen, ob er Hugenay aufhalten konnte, ihn bitten, nicht zu gehen. Aber das war Unsinn. Hugenay hatte Termine in Frankreich einzuhalten, und er hatte gesagt, er würde bald zurückkehren … oder nicht? 

Der Umschlag in seiner Tasche wog schwer. Ungewissheit nagte an ihm. Hugenay hatte ihn gebeten, ihn nicht vor seiner Abreise zu öffnen, und vertraute ihm, seinen Wunsch zu respektieren, aber – 

Aber. 

Zu Hause angekommen beantwortete er mechanisch Tante Mathildas Fragen. Geistesabwesend rief er seine E-Mails ab, bereitete sich auf die Schule am Montag vor. Dann saß er da und starrte auf den Umschlag, der vor ihm lag, und dessen Anblick ausreichte, seinen Puls zu beschleunigen.

Hugenays Flug ging um neunzehn Uhr, und sicher war es egal, ob Justus den Brief jetzt las oder in anderthalb Stunden. Er stellte sich vor, den Umschlag zu öffnen, und spürte einen seltsam bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Schließlich hielt er es nicht länger aus. Er nahm sein Taschenmesser zur Hand, schlitzte den Umschlag vorsichtig auf, mit Fingern, die nur ein klein wenig zitterten, und holte zwei gefaltete Bögen Briefpapier hervor. Er faltete sie auseinander auseinander. Beide Blätter waren eng in einer vertrauten Handschrift beschrieben.

> _Mein lieber Justus,_
> 
> _wenn ich dir gegenüber stünde, würde ich es nicht über mich bringen, zu sagen, was ich sagen muss, deshalb wähle ich diesen Weg._
> 
> _Meine Bekanntschaft mit dir hat sich vom ersten Tag an ganz anders entwickelt, als ich es erwartet hätte, und diese letzten Monate waren keine Ausnahme. Als ich im November nach Amerika flog, unfähig, mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als dich aus Damians Händen zu befreien, begriff ich, wie wichtig du mir geworden warst. Aber ich ahnte nicht, was zwischen uns geschehen würde, ich hatte keine Pläne, keine Absichten, außer sicherzugehen, dass Damian dir nichts antun würde und du wohlbehalten nach Hause würdest zurückkehren können._
> 
> _Wie überraschend die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen auch gewesen sein mögen, ich bereue nichts, Justus, nicht eine Stunde, ein Wort, eine Berührung, einen Moment. Die Nächte mit dir gehören zu den erfüllendsten und wunderbarsten Erfahrungen meines Lebens. Das Vertrauen, das du mir geschenkt hast, indem du mir erlaubt hast, dir nahe zu sein, erfüllt mich mit Demut und Dankbarkeit._
> 
> _Und dennoch muss ich dir Lebewohl sagen._
> 
> _Ich kann nicht bleiben. Kann – so sehr ich es auch möchte – kein Teil deines Lebens sein. Nicht im Augenblick und, wie ich fürchte, auch nicht in den nächsten Jahren. Das liegt nicht daran, dass ich es nicht möchte. Aber was ich für dich empfinde, geht tiefer, als ich mir eingestehen wollte, und darin liegt eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr._
> 
> _Du bist siebzehn Jahre alt, Justus. Ich bin fast vierzig. Mehr als zwanzig Jahre liegen zwischen uns und ich habe in diesen Jahren viele Dinge gesehen, getan und erfahren, die mich zynisch und gelangweilt haben werden lassen. Ich bringe der Menschheit im Allgemeinen nicht besonders viel Wohlwollen entgegen. Du dagegen stehst noch am Anfang deines Lebens als Erwachsener, und obwohl du ganz sicher kein Kind mehr bist, hast du noch einen weiten Weg zu gehen. Es ist dein Weg, nicht meiner. Ich würde es nicht mir mir vereinbaren können, dich zurückzuhalten oder deine Schritte lenken zu wollen – und beides würde unweigerlich geschehen, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bliebe. So gern du auch vorgibst, unbeeindruckt von mir zu sein, aber es ist etwas ganz anderes, einen Gegner in seine Schranken zu weisen als einen Menschen, der einem nahe steht._
> 
> _Ich würde gerne glauben, dass ich nicht länger derselbe Mann bin, der Einfluss über dich gewinnen wollte, nur um sich selbst etwas zu beweisen. Doch allein schon, um nicht der Versuchung zu erliegen, dich in meinem Sinne formen zu wollen, muss ich mich auf absehbare Zeit von dir fernhalten. Du musst verstehen, Justus, ich will mehr von dir als eine kurze Affäre. Viel mehr. Ich sehe in dir die Gestalt des Mannes verborgen, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte. Aber noch bist du nicht dieser Mann. Wie in einer unfertigen Skulptur ist der Umriss bereits vorhanden, aber all die Feinheiten und Nuancen müssen noch aus dem Stein hervortreten. In deinem scharfen Verstand, deinem klaren Blick, dem Rot deiner Lippen, dem Geschick deiner Hände und dem Schwung deines Lächelns sehe ich jetzt bereits den Mann, der du einmal sein wirst. Mein Blick verweilt mit besitzergreifendem Begehren auf dir, und wie ein Bildhauer spüre ich das Verlangen, meine Vision Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Du siehst vielleicht ein, warum das keine gute Idee wäre._
> 
> _Du hast dich nicht leichtfertig auf mich eingelassen, das weiß ich. Du hast dich mir geöffnet, obwohl du guten Grund hattest, mir zu misstrauen. Und nun verrate ich dein Vertrauen durch diesen unangekündigten, heimlichen Abschied. Bitte glaube mir: Es ist nicht, weil du mir gleichgültig bist oder weil ich mir eine Spaß auf deine Kosten erlauben will, es ist, weil ich so viel mehr von dir will, als ich sollte. Und ich hoffe, dass du mir glaubst – dass du mich gut genug kennst, um zu wissen, ich meine es ehrlich._
> 
> _Für die nächsten Jahre – ich kann noch nicht sagen, wie viele – wirst du nichts von mir hören. Ich werde dich nicht anrufen, ich werde mich nicht in deiner Nähe aufhalten. Ich werde nicht einmal die Zeitungen nach Meldungen über dich durchsuchen, wie ich es zuvor getan habe, oder deinen Namen im Internet in die Suchmaschine eintippen. Meine Arbeit hier ist ohnehin beendet, die Galerie steht auf eigenen Füßen, und wenn es jemand kann, wird Emily ihr zweifellos zum Erfolg verhelfen._
> 
> _In der Zwischenzeit liegt eine Zukunft offen vor dir, die dir vieles abverlangen wird – Mut und Tatkraft und Ausdauer – und dich vor Entscheidungen und Herausforderungen stellen wird, die du allein bewältigen musst. Du wirst die High School beenden, zum College gehen, deinen eigenen Weg gehen und in jedem Bereich des Lebens deine eigenen Erfahrungen sammeln. Ich werde dir dabei nicht über die Schulter sehen. Ich kann es nicht, wenn ich mir selbst treu sein möchte, wenn ich dein Wohlergehen in den Vordergrund stellen will statt meiner eigenen, selbstsüchtigen Wünsche. Ich bin viele Jahre lang selbstsüchtig gewesen. Es ist Zeit, damit aufzuhören. Auch, wenn es von mir verlangt, den Menschen, den ich liebe, zu verlassen. Es erfordert eine Willenskraft, die ich kaum aufbringe._
> 
> _Ich erwarte von dir nicht, mir zu verzeihen. Ich erwarte von dir nicht, mir wohlgesonnen zu bleiben oder überhaupt einen weiteren Gedanken an mich zu verschwenden. Vielleicht ist dies für dich ein Verrat, der nicht wieder gutzumachen ist. Ich weiß es nicht._
> 
> _Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du es eines Tages über dich bringen kannst, mir zu vergeben. Das werde ich niemals als gegeben hinnehmen. Ich setze mich bewusst dem Risiko aus, dass du nie wieder ein Wort mit mir wechseln wirst. Oder dass du auf deinem Lebensweg jemandem begegnest, dem du dein Herz schenkst. Du schuldest mir nichts, und ich habe keinen Anspruch auf dich._
> 
> _Ich kann nicht für dich sprechen, nur für mich selbst. Aber was mich angeht, so werde ich warten und hoffen. Wenn sich unsere Wege eines Tages wieder kreuzen, werde ich dir eine Frage stellen. Wie auch immer deine Antwort dann lautet: Ich werde sie akzeptieren. Vielleicht verstehst du dann, warum ich so handeln musste, wie ich es tue. Auf rationaler Ebene verstehst du es sicher jetzt schon, aber wie du weißt, sind unsere Gefühle selten rational._
> 
> _Du bist der außergewöhnlichste Mensch, den ich kenne. Lebe dein Leben, Justus. Koste es in vollen Zügen aus, erfahre all seine Facetten, all seine Reichtümer. Lass dich von nichts und niemandem aufhalten, nicht von mir, auch nicht von anderen. Öffne dich all den Wundern, die auf dich warten. Und wenn das Schicksal meine Pläne nicht durchkreuzt, werden wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen._
> 
> _Victor Hugenay_

Justus ließ den Brief sinken. Seine Hände krampften sich um das Papier.

Lange saß er nur da, den Blick auf den Brief gerichtet, ohne die Worte zu sehen. 

Ein Teil von ihm hatte es geahnt. Tief im Innern hatte er gewusst, dass Hugenay nicht bleiben würde. Und Hugenay hatte recht: wenn man nüchtern die Fakten betrachtete, was es eine richtige, vielleicht sogar notwendige Entscheidung.

Bloß half es nichts, sich das zu sagen, es änderte nichts daran, dass er sich wie taub fühlte, unfähig, das Ganze zu begreifen.

Er stellte sich vor, zum Flughafen zu fahren, Hugenay wie in einem schlechten Hollywoodfilm abzufangen, direkt bevor er ins Flugzeug stieg. Hugenay würde ihn sehen und begreifen… was begreifen? Dass sie zusammen gehörten, dass er ohne Justus nicht leben konnte? Mit einem leichten Gefühl der Übelkeit verzog Justus den Mund. Das Leben war keine romantische Komödie, und die Wirklichkeit funktionierte nicht so. Selbst, wenn es ihm gelingen würde, Hugenay aufzuhalten … was dann? Würde Hugenay ihn zum Abschlussball an der High School begleiten, mit ihm ein Apartment in Stanford suchen gehen? Würden Mathilda und Titus ihn zum Abendessen einladen und Hugenay anbieten, sie mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen?

Er saß da und blickte auf die Uhr. Hugenay hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, und wenigstens war er rückhaltlos ehrlich gewesen. Auch wenn es wehtat, viel schlimmer als bei Brittany. Damals war es überwiegend gekränkte Eitelkeit gewesen. Jetzt … jetzt fiel es ihm schwer zu atmen, und seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Sein ganzer Körper fühle sich bleiern an.

Er konnte nicht allein damit sein. Es war zu viel, selbst für ihn, der es gewohnt war, die Dinge allein in seinem Kopf zu bewegen. Die Uhr am Display des Telefons zeigte 18:45 Uhr und Justus griff nach dem Telefonhörer. Er wählte Bobs Nummer.

„Hi“, sagte Justus, als Bob dran ging. „Ich bin’s. Kannst du … kannst du gleich mal mit Peter in der Zentrale vorbeischauen?“ Seine Stimme brach. Er musste sich zwingen, tief Atem zu holen, bevor er weiter sprach. „Nein, nichts Schlimmes. Es gibt da nur was, das ich euch erzählen muss ...“

**_Ende_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist nicht das Ende. Oder doch? Für die von euch, die auf ein Happy Ending warten: in meinem Kopf existiert ein dritter Teil, in dem sich Justus und Victor wieder begegnen. Aber bis dahin wird bestimmt einige Zeit vergehen ...
> 
> Vielleicht bringe ich diesen dritten Teil eines Tages zu Papier. Aber vielleicht bleibt es auch besser der Fantasie jedes Einzelnen überlassen, wie diese Begegnung ausgeht. 
> 
> Ich freue mich über jegliches Feedback! Hier oder auf tumblr (unter [uniwolfwerecorn](http://uniwolfwerecorn.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
